Todo sea por defender al ser querido
by AAmanda-hyugaa
Summary: Que pasaría si un día te levantaras y... "Logro escuchar gente gritando y el sonido que le parecía extraño… era producido por esas personas llenas de sangre y con partes del cuerpo amputadas, ¿que pasaba? ¡eso debía ser una broma!" Mal titulo, y mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad ¿si? :D!
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Ese sería un día como cualquier otro, saldría a trotar, tomaría una ducha y planearía su tarde. Fueron los pensamientos de Hinata Hyuga; una joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises clásicos de su familia y 16 años; mientras se desprendía de sus sabanas y se desperezaba, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran recién las 6:30, se sorprendió de haberse levantado antes de lo normal(tomando en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraban en vacaciones), la casa estaba en total calma, seguro Hanabi y su primo aún no se despertaban y quizá el hecho de que el silencio abundara en esa casa le dio la oportunidad de captar el alboroto que se sentía fuera de esta.

Extrañada la joven se calzo unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la ventana, con su proximidad capto el ruido que provocaban las alarmas de los autos vecinos y uno que otro sonido extraño.

Curiosa avanzo hasta la ventana y al apartar las persianas logro observar lo que a primera vista pensó era un sueño, no, mejor dicho una pesadilla.

Con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y paralizada por la imagen que sus ojos apreciaban logro observar un caos nunca visto, más que en las películas. Habían autos que al parecer chocaron contra árboles o casas, fuego por culpa de las colisiones, logro escuchar gente gritando y el sonido que le parecía extraño… el sonido que esas "personas" llenas de sangre y con partes del cuerpo amputadas, que se trataban de introducir en las casas, o los que perseguían algún auto o persona.

Fue la imagen más terrorífica que pudo haber imaginado, y repitiendo en su mente que eso debía ser un sueño cerro los ojos fuertemente pero al abrirlos y presenciar la misma imagen se aterro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Reacciono más por impulso que por lo que ella pudo imaginar y sus piernas la llevaron velozmente al cuarto de su hermanita, al llegar y verla dormir se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que su miedo disminuyera. Se acercó a su cama y hablo en su tono normal

— Hanabi, vamos Hanabi despierta— zarandeaba a su hermana menor de 12 años, pero no había caso esta no despertaba—Hermana rápido tienes que despertar—desesperada le quito las frazadas

—Hinata, pero que te pasa—adormilada le reclamaba, tras su insistencia se desperezo un poco y al ver la hora alterada dijo—¡Pero siquiera sabes la hora que es y eso que….—no pudo terminar puesto que Hinata le tapó la boca y le impidió gritar

—Shhh Hanabi—le miro con cara de terror y luego de mirar para todos lados paranoica, se pudo tranquilizar puesto no se escuchaba nada fuera de lo común y le retiro la mano de la boca

— ¿Hinata? — le pregunto ya un poco preocupada la menor, por las reacciones extrañas de su hermana —¿se puede saber que te pasa? —frunció el ceño y le miro buscando una explicación en su hermana quien ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

—Está ocurriendo algo horrible Hanabi—le dijo con voz temblorosa pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y tras un suspiro procedió a explicarle lo que vio allá afuera.

—…..—la menor se le quedo mirando por un rato y finalmente se volvió a tapar con las sabanas—has estado viendo mucha tele Hinata—

—¡Hanabi Hyuga! —le grito bajito mientras volvía a destaparla—Lo que te digo es la pura verdad, si no me crees ven—le dijo y la tomo de la muñeca para guiarla a la fuerza a su habitación, tapándole la boca para que no se quejara, una vez logro estar con ella frente a la ventana le obligo esta vez a dirigir su mirada enojada hacia la ventana, y esta cambio drásticamente a una atemorizada.

—Ahora vez a que me refería— le susurro a la vez que la alejaba despacio de la ventana junto a ella —Hay que ir por Neji, vamos—la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, sabía que aún no reaccionaba, y no era para menos, después de todo aunque fuera una versión de su padre en miniatura (gruñona, seria y fuerte) seguía siendo tan solo una niña de 12.

—Neji despierta—dejo a su hermana parada a un lado y comenzó a despertarlo—Hanabi toma el celular de Neji y trata de llamar a papa—le dijo, más bien ordeno a su hermana quien reacciono de inmediato al ver a su hermana mayor comportarse de manera tan madura.

— ¿Hinata, Hanabi? —les hablo adormilado su primo

—No hay tono, puede que se colapsaran las llamadas—

—Rayos… Neji rápido vístete, de ahí te explico— le hablo mientras le ordenaba lo mismo a su hermana y rápidamente ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

— ¿Qué ocurre para que estén así de alteradas a las 7 de la mañana? —demando saber el castaño ya vestido en la habitación de su hermana

—Eso es lo que pasa—Hinata señalo la ventana, a la vez que trataba de estar lo más serena mientras buscaba algunos bolsos en su armario.

—No… no es posible— susurro el mayor mirando escéptico el panorama nada bonito del exterior

—Créeme que si lo es— le dijo con los ojos llorosos Hinata—Y en verdad no sé qué hacer Neji—se sento en su cama dejando tirados los bolsos que encontró. No quiso mostrarse así de débil frente a la menor pero estando frente a su primo dejo salir la atemorizada Hinata de su interior, la que solo quería que eso fuera una cruel pesadilla.

—Yo…—al ver a su prima en ese estado se obligó a reaccionar, y como el mayor con 19 años, se calmó y se puso tan serio como la situación ameritaba.

—Hinata, no tengo idea de porque puede estar ocurriendo esto, pero si es como en las películas esto no será nada lindo, y creo que…—hiso una pausa para luego decir—tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor—le hablo seriamente mirándole a los ojos pero bajo toda esa seriedad que ambos mostraron. Cada uno pudo apreciar el miedo y la angustia reflejados en los ojos del otro.

Vista la situación se podía deducir rápidamente que se venia algo horrible y si era como las series o películas que todos miraban en televisión, debían comenzar a preocuparse seriamente como es que lograrían salir de esta…

Espero que alguien leyera esto!, bueno si puedes deja un review me serviría y te lo agradecería muchoo, igualmente si te gusto subiré pronto otro cap, el 1 :0 jajaja

No soy muy buena xD pero lo intento, hasta la otraa ;D


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: El inicio de algo horrible

En una habitación se encontraban dos chicos, un pelinegro acostado de unos 17 años, y un rubio de la misma edad tratando de despertarlo.

—Teme, oye, Teme—

—Tsk, no molestes Dobe—el pelinegro debajo de las sabanas hablo molesto —y apaga la tele ¿quieres?, es muy temprano para que estés con tu nuevo jueguito—le reclamaba a su rubio amigo.

— ¡Ese es el problema!—chillo apagadamente—no hay ninguna tele prendida teme el ruido viene de afuera.

—Hmp, como va a venir de afuera—se quejó y volvió a ponerse las mantas que el rubio quito— ¡y quieres apagar de una maldita ves ese aparato!— el ruido se hizo aún más fuerte y esta vez se escucharon como arañados en las paredes, wuau sí que el nuevo juego sobre zombies era realista, casi sentía que eso estaba ocurriendo en vivo, y lo jugaría si no fuera tan temprano.

—Sasuke, por favor créeme no hay ninguna tele prendida—le decía el rubio viendo para todas partes asustado, ¿que era ese ruido?, tal vez un fantasma, se puso pálido, si no le tuviera tanto miedo a estos quizá, ya hubiera tenido la valentía de mirar fuera de la ventana.

—¿¡Naruto, Sasuke, están bien?!—un joven mayor de apariencia similar a la del pelinegro solo que con facciones más maduras y pelo largo, de unos 22 años entro apurado en la habitación de ambos jóvenes.

—¿He, Itachi?—Sasuke se extrañó de ver a su hermano así de alterado—¿qué pasa?

—¡Claro ¿a él le haces caso pero a mí ni en cuenta verdad?!—reclamaba el rubio pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Rápido, ambos tienen que vestirse no hay tiempo—recién ambos jóvenes se percataron de cómo estaba el pelilargo, tenía pantalones gruesos al estilo militar y llevaba consigo un dos bates profesionales de baseball y unas, ¡unas armas!—Vamos apúrense, y busquen mochilas como esta—les dijo y señalo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda a ambos chicos en estado de shock.

—¿Que mierda pasa Itachi?— pregunto serio pero claramente preocupado su hermano menor mientras comenzaba a vestirse junto con el rubio.

—No hay tiempo de explicar—les entrego los dos bates, a los dos chicos ya vestidos.

—En las mochilas metan la mayor cantidad de ropa, la más útil, y que sea gruesa de preferencia—les dicto. Ambos vieron la que este cargaba mientras trataba de, al parecer, llamar con sus celulares—no funciona—susurro levemente angustiado pero se recuperó y miro a los dos menores.

—Listo, ¿nos dirás que ocurre Itachi?—pegunto un ya preocupado Naruto

—Cabe decir que ahora también busquen lo del aseo personal… estaremos fuera por quizá cuanto—Susurro lo último—luego de eso vengan a la habitación de mama y papa, apresúrense—dicho eso el mayor se retiro

—¿Qué crees que ocurre Teme?—pregunto preocupado el rubio—¿tendrá que ver con los sonidos que escuche antes?—

—Ni idea—el pelinegro frunció el ceño—Pero para que alguien como Itachi se ponga así debe de ser grave—exteriorizo sus pensamientos recordando el rostro de su hermano y el hecho de que llevara esas armas.

Ambos chicos sacaron del baño lo requerido y tomando sus celulares y cargadores (Amanda: Preparados ante todo no creen? xD) partieron a la habitación de los padres de los pelinegros, donde los ruidos que escucharon antes aumentaron.

—Miren por la ventana—Les dijo el azabache mayor sin mirarlos, mientras buscaba sabe dios que, aunque el rubio alcanzo a ver lo que parecían balas

—¿Que se supone que vamos...a...ver...—Sasuke se quedó sin palabras al apreciar el horrendo espectáculo que se apreciaba ahí fuera

—Esto...es una broma jaja, una broma ¿no Itachi?—Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos se giró a preguntarle al moreno que los veía seriamente

—Me temo decirte que no hermano, no es una broma—

—¡No es posible, ¿cómo carajo puede ocurrir?, esto es solo de película!—chillo el rubio impactado con la imagen—o no, Sakura, mama, papa, todos—susurro con los ojos perdidos.

—No te puedo asegurar nada Naruto, por lo menos no con Sakura y tus amigos, pero sobre nuestros padres tengo la certeza de que se encuentran bien—respondió el mayor tratando de calmar los nervios del chico que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos. Aunque omitió la conversación que tuvo antes con sus padres, no quiso preocupar más a esos chicos, era su responsabilidad cuidarlos, y así lo haría.

—Si no me equivoco varios de los padres de nuestros amigos, y el de Hinata estaban con ellos—Sasuke estaba completamente serio como ameritaba la situación, pero Itachi pudo identificar el miedo en los ojos de su hermanito, sobre todo la preocupación de el al nombrar a la joven Hyuga.

—Bien hablemos de eso después ahora no hay tiempo, cálmense y síganme—termino de tomar lo que necesitaba de esa habitación, se quedó mirando una imagen de toda su familia, lo pensó, la saco del marco y la introdujo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los tres bajaron, el mayor adelante y los dos atrás

—Estén atentos chicos—les dijo el mayor

Al llegar abajo los más jóvenes pudieron apreciar la "barricada" que hizo el mayor en la puerta, de ahí se escuchaban los arañazos de esos ¿muertos vivientes?, era tan raro decirlo hace un par de horas todo estaba normal y ahora estaban esos zombies afuera tratando de entrar a su casa.

Cuando observaron por la ventana la cantidad de zombies que había se apresuraron y silenciosamente salieron por el garaje. No esperaban encontrarse con lo siguiente.

—Ya me preguntaba dónde estaban todos— dijo despacio el mayor, pero al parecer hicieron el suficiente ruido para aquellos empleados de los Uchiha ahora sin vida, supieran de su existencia en ese lugar y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Los más jóvenes tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando el mayor tuvo que enfrentarse contra esos seres para que no los llegaran a dañar, le arrebato de las manos el bate a su hermano y con todo el valor y dolor del mundo fue capaz de romper el cráneo a ese señor que había cuidado del desde pequeño, los otros dos no reaccionaron por lo que esfuerzo enfrentó algunos de los que estaban en el lugar. El rubio fue el primero en poder socorrerlo gracias a que aún poseía un bate y con gran fuerza acabo de un golpe con un señor corpulento que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

—Sasuke toma la llave y ve el auto—sin mirarlo el mayor le arrojo la llave a su hermano, quien la agarro en el aire.

—Ya lo tengo— informo y se dirigía hacia el auto cuando…

—¡Cuidado!— advirtió preocupado Itachi al ver como uno de los empleados convertido se acercaba a su hermano.

—Teme agáchate—lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta para Sasuke, se giró captando como ese hombre (quien tenía parte de su cuello despedazado), se dirigía hacia él, y mirando fijamente a los ojos desorbitados de este se agacho rápidamente y como esperaba el rubio arremetió; por donde antes estaba su cabeza; con el bate, noqueando al hombre.

—Hmp nada mal dobe—felicito

—Tranquilo yo te cubro—le dijo y le paso la mochila para que este la guardara en el auto.

—Toma Sasuke—Itachi le paso su propia mochila para cuando acabando con él ultimo Sasuke ya había guardado todas las mochilas, se giró y mirando a ambos dijo—bien, ahora veremos si esas cosas no han entrado, o si están fuera esa puerta—apunto con su bate sangriento(hecho que todos prefirieron ignorar) la salida del garaje

—Tú mandas Itachi—

_Bien síganme y traigan un par de estas cajas—

Los tres se dirigieron lo más silenciosos que pudieron hacia donde el mayor los guiaba, fueron a la cocina, cada uno busco la mayor cantidad de comida y bebestible posible. Cuando terminaron volvieron al auto y metieron todo al auto.

—Por lo que vi por la ventana afuera hay suficientes de esos zombies para que no podamos avanzar—declaro serio el mayor

— ¿Que haremos entonces?—fruncía el ceño el hermano menor

—Se me había ocurrido algo pero no, es muy peligroso—

—Dinos, ya la situación de por si es peligrosa— hablo el rubio extrañamente serio (Amanda: Cualquiera se pone serio en esta situación no creen?)

—La única opción viable que se me ocurre es que alguien salga por la ventana del frente, la que no está atestada—explicaba ante la absoluta atención de los otros dos—Luego de llamar su atención tendría que volver lo más rápido acá y partir enseguida prácticamente—

—Yo lo hare—declaro Sasuke luego de un silencio, y al ver las ganas de protestar de su hermano justifico—entre yo y Naruto todos sabemos que mi velocidad es mayor, y tu Itachi eres el que mejor maneja, sabrás que hacer al volante, y que entres al auto como piloto después nos costara segundos que podrían ser importantes—sus argumentos eran buenos—y por ultimo—sonrió orgullosamente y fingió un poco de enojo para alivianar la situación—ustedes ya se enfrentaron a esas cosas, ahora es mi turno, no dejare que vallan por delante de mí—

—Para que hagas bromas debes estar más intimidado que yo teme—se burló el ojiazul con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki

—Cállate—el menor de los azabaches volvió a su humor natural (Amanda: es decir cubito-de-hielo-gruñón-emo sasuke xD perooo este Sasuke será menos de eso, ya verán más adelante, si siguen leyendo T.T)

—Está bien Sasuke tus argumentos tienen razón, tu iras— le entrego una pistola cargada ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos menores—esta con seguro, le quitas esta parte y listo—le explico—apunta a la cabeza al parecer los detiene, con los bates funciono—los ojos de su hermano seguían sorprendidos—el bate es muy pesado si lo llevas te puede retrasar y no sabemos la velocidad de ellos—hablo completamente serio.

—Ahora apúrate hermanito, confió en ti, suerte—le golpeo con dos dedos la frente y sonriendo busco el mando que abría la puerta del garaje.

—Bien, nos vemos luego teme—le sonrió en un intento de darle confianza, aunque igual busco dársela así mismo, y fue a buscar a Itachi para ayudar.

Sasuke suspiro para darse valor y se retiró repasando el cómo utilizar esa pistola, nunca había usado una, supuso que era de su padre, al llegar a la ventana por donde saldría se aseguró de la distancia a la que se encontraban, busco algo para hacer mayor ruido, y encontró una bandeja de plata (dedujo que si la golpeaba con la pistola ocasionaría mayor ruido, para atraer esas cosas) salió lo más silencioso que pudo por la ventana, los otros dos ya debían de estar listos.

—¡HEY idiotas vengan aquí! —ese fue el momento en que más miedo tuvo en su vida, con esas personas; que de seguro hace poco dormían plácidamente igual que él; que ahora se giraban hacia él y con una velocidad de la que creyó no eran capaces se empezaron a acercar. Se obligó a reaccionar y mientras salto por la ventana ágilmente siguió tocando la bandeja, mientras corría se fijó en que algunos se introdujeron por la puerta y de la otra ventana vio como en la puerta del garaje y en la calle se empezaban a alejar y acercarse donde antes estuvo tocando la bandeja. Boto la Bandeja y tuvo que sacar el seguro del arma, como nunca utilizo un arma el primer tiro le fallo y le dio en el cuello a aquella mujer, al seguir "viva" esa cosa que se interponía en su camino al garaje se apresuró, cargo de nuevo y volvió a disparar, esta vez le dio en la cabeza y esta callo. Su corazón estaba a mil, y podría asegurar que sentía la respiración de esas cosas en su espalda, pero con un escalofrió en su nuca se negó a girar y siguió corriendo, al llegar a la entrada del garaje se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta y esta vez al girarse para terminar de cerrarla le espanto la cantidad de esas cosas que lo seguían.

— ¡Arranca Itachi! —grito al tiempo que subía, el rubio al parecer había presionado para abrir la salida del auto. Por suerte se encontraba con pocos zombies, he Itachi logro esquivar o chocar algunos, mientras lograron con éxito salir de ese infierno lleno de muertos.

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Estas llegando muy lejos, muy lejos—un grupo de adultos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y en una pantalla grande se podía apreciar a un hombre, oculto tra unas sombras.

—Vamos Fugaku, querido sobrino, no me digas que saliste igual de cobarde que ese padre tuyo—sonreía burlón y arrogante el hombre tras la pantalla

—Esto es demasiado, ¿crear un virus que convierte a la gente en… eso y acabar con la humanidad? —un serio Rubio ojiazul reclamada molesto

—Minato tu igual—fingía desilusión—que yo recordara siempre soñaste con la paz, ¿Qué mejor que acabar con todos los malos del planeta rápidamente? —

—Matar no es la solución—hablo objetivamente un hombre peinado con una coleta—esto nunca llevara a la paz, y menos hará que tu ganes algo—

—Aaah—soltó un bostezo—creo que me estoy aburriendo—

—Tienes que darnos la cura—aseguro un rubio peinado con una coleta

—Esto no te favorecerá en nada, ¡recapacita por favor! —hablo suplicante esta vez Minato

—Jajajaja—rio—que buen chiste, no lograran detenerme, esto seguirá creciendo y ustedes no podrán hacer nada, sus "grandes" empresas quedaran solo como un borrón del pasado—otra vez una sonrisa diabólica

—Acabaremos contigo ya veras, quedaras sin nada—con enojo hablo un ojigris, de un pelo castaño largo llamado Hiashi

Inoichi y Shikaku miraron seriamente al hombre mayor y a sus guardias, a la vez que disimuladamente observaban y deducían en qué lugar podían estar

—Y los estaré intentando, deseare ver como tratan de hacerlo. Por cierto, tal vez deberían preocuparse un poco más por sus hijos y mujeres no creen—con una mirada arrogante y otras cargadas de desprecio por parte de los hombres de la mesa la llamada se cortó y la gran pantalla quedo en blanco

—Maldito sea ese desgraciado—se levantó furioso Fugaku

—Yo iré a ver como se encuentran nuestras mujeres—Minato con preocupación se retiro

—Buscare información, tengo una leve sospecha de donde puede estar ese hombre—Shikaku se retiro

—Utilizare el teléfono satelital para llamar a mis hijas—Hiashi se retiraba de la habitación—ustedes deberían hacerlo después

Inoichi asintió y también salió con una mirada preocupada

—Confió en ti Itachi—hablo el pelinegro ahora solo, se alegraba un poco el hecho de que estuvieran en esa casa grande aislada, con gran tecnología y con ese teléfono que ya había utilizado—Te acabare, te encontraremos y pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, esto si que no tiene perdón— y disminuyendo su furia salió.

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

—¿Quizá fuiste un poco cruel con ellos no crees? —pregunto burlón una figura de mujer con una máscara azul

—¿Un poco? —Pregunto irónico otro figura de un hombre con una máscara roja—Esos pobres estarán desesperados jajaja—

—Más que desesperados—rio el hombre que había estado frente la pantalla—Fugaku deseara haberme hasta matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad—

—yo creo que las cosas se pondrán divertidas—un hombre con vos infantil y máscara naranja apareció de la nada.

—Más que divertidas—susurro tétricamente—veremos como esos se arrepienten de la muerte de tantas pobres almas inocentes—hablo con sorna oculta en falsa tristeza—y que se den cuenta que no son capaces de hacer nada, jajaja—

—Sí que eres malvado—la mujer se sacó la máscara blanca y mostró un bello rostro—me gusta—dijo sonriendo cruelmente.

—Epa, no me quitaras a mi chica, ¿verdad? —fingió enojo y luego mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

—No estoy interesado en esas cosas—hablo serio mientras se paraba y comenzaba a retirarse—si me disculpan iré a prepararme para el espectáculo—dicho eso salió del cuarto dejando atrás a las tres personas que solo sonrieron divertidamente

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto otro sujeto de mascara morada al ingresar al cuarto y ver las sonrisas en el rostro de sus compañeros.

—Nada importante—respondió el de mascara roja desinteresado—vamonos hay cosas que hacer—mando y se retiró.

—Adiósito—se rió el de mascara naranja mientras seguía al que antes salio por la puerta.

—Nos vemos—Konan igual se retiró.

—Eeeh—se quedó mirando la salida por un rato— ¡espérenme yo igual quiero ir! — grito y corriendo siguió a sus compañeros.

* * *

Y bueno

¿te imaginas quienes son esas enigmáticas y malvadas personas tras la pantalla?

¿que crees es lo que fugaku dijo que no tenia perdón?(creo que eso lo dije explicito pero bueno xD)

No se porque hago estas preguntas, jajaja

Si te preguntas porque no estuvo hinata, tranquilo igual y ella es la protagonista así que ya aparecerá mas :)

Nos leemos :D


	3. Capitulo 2

—_blablabalabla_— pensamientos/voz del otro lado del teléfono :O

Y unos como. . . así separados, son- "un tiempo después"

* * *

Capitulo 2: Primera noche de pesadilla

—Neji-niisan…¡N-neji! —grito alterada Hinata viendo como unos 3 empleados, quienes recién ayer eran personas normales, ahora estaban tratando de entrar con sus cuerpos sangrantes y ojos muertos

— ¿Hinata que pasa? —

—Ahí mira—señalo la ventana por la cual ambos zombies trataban de ingresar, sin mucho éxito pero podrían lograrlo

—Tranquila—le tomo de los hombros y mirándola fijamente dijo—recuerda que tu padre blindo todos los vidrios de la casa no podrán entrar así de fácil—le calmo pero luego de unos instantes medito y alterado susurro—pero si ese es el chofer de tío Hiashi…o no—

— ¡Ahhh! —se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina

— ¡Hanabi/Hanabi-chan! —ambos jóvenes gritaron pero antes de que Neji se diera cuenta su prima mayor había desaparecido de su lado y cuando llego de donde provenía el grito se encontró a Hanabi asustada tras la peliazul y a Hinata con un sartén (Amanda: u.u si un sartén, estaban en la cocina que más querían? xD)haciéndole frente a esa cosa mientras interponía su cuerpo entre el zombie cocinero y su hermana

—Primero sobre mi cadáver—con valentía susurro la joven, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus piernas, y sus brazos temblaran en cierta medida, por el hecho de que lo que dijo se podría perfectamente hacerse realidad.

—Hanabi sal de aquí rapi…ahh! —grito con pavor, había dejado de mirar por un segundo a su contrincante y este se había abalanzado encima suyo

Perdiendo el equilibrio por el susto la joven cayó de espaldas y el cocinero muerto trato de alcanzarla, ella aprovecho su posición para lanzarle el sartén, pero el otro ni se inmuto, utilizando una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz sostuvo con sus manos los hombros de él (supuso que la adrenalina del momento le mantenía aún con vida),además tenía miedo, no, terror mientras trataba de mantener el mayor espacio entre los dos; sentía su estómago revuelto ante la vista de ese hombre desfigurado y con sangre por todos lados encima suyo; pero su energía del momento no le sirvió por mucho.

La fuerza del otro era de por si mayor, y el hecho ver su muerte reflejada en los ojos sin vida de ese cocinero y la monstruosidad de su boca más abierta de lo humanamente posible, le aterro de sobremanera. Justo cuando ya no podía más cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo de ese hombre le cayó encima como saco de papas.

Sorprendida de no estar muerta (puesto que aun sentía el peso de ese hombre) se obligó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su primo con una escoba rota, mientras comenzaba a retirarle el cuerpo del Zombie de encima y a su hermana en un costado llorando.

—Hanabi-chan, estas bien—olvido por un instante todo y fue a ver a su hermana, dejo pasar el hecho de que gran parte de su cara y su ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre (por suerte ajena)

—S-si, gracias por salvarme hermana, me alegra que no te pasara nada—como hace mucho tiempo no ocurría la menor lloraba como magdalena en los brazos de su atónita hermana mayor, quien correspondió el abrazo y con los ojos dilatados le agradeció con un gesto a su primo quien solo sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

—Shhh, ¿escuchan eso? —dijo neji

Ya había pasado un rato, el mayor había sacado el cuerpo muerto a otra habitación mientras las otras dos limpiaban; con cierto asco; un poco la sangre que ensuciaba la cocina. Ahora los tres estaban descansando en el sofá.

El silencio de la habitación se rompió con el sonido de una canción.

— ¿Esa no es baby la canción del Bieber? —la menor escucho y dedujo

—E-ese es mi celular—la mayor sorprendida y sonrojada por su tono de llamada, se apresuró a buscar el aparato.

.

.

.

—Hanabi nosotros igual vamos—después de unos minutos el mayor la tomo del brazo y los dos fueron a dónde seguramente Hinata había ido antes.

.

.

.

— ¿halo? —Contesto la peliazul rápidamente sin ver el número—Pa-papa—hablo emocionada

—_Hinata_—se escuchó un suspiro aliviado de la otra línea—_me alegro tanto que estés bien_—le demostró aprecio, cosa rara en el

—Yo igual me alegro padre—contesto sonriente—e-espera también están Neji y Hanabi, están por llegar, te pondré en altavoz—

—_Espera hija_—le freno el mayor—_hay algo que quiero decirte antes_—le pidió

—Claro dime—

—_Mira, debes de saber más o menos lo que está pasando_—comenzó—_esto es una tragedia, y puede llegar a nivel mundial_—la joven llevo una mano a su boca y abrió grandemente sus ojos—_Aunque aún no es seguro, mira lo que te quiero decir, y pedir es lo siguiente_—hizo una pausa—_ necesito que encuentres los hijos de Fugaku y lleves a tu hermana y a tu primo con ellos_—

— ¿Con Sasuke-kun?, ¿ellos están bien?, ¿tu estas con sus padres? —pregunto entre sorprendida, preocupada por sus amigos, y aliviada ante la confecion de su padre.

—_Sí, estoy con sus padres, también con los Namikase, los Yamanaka y los Nara_—explico—_ pero eso es irrelevante, los hijos de Fugaku irán a un lugar seguro, el mayor… Itachi sabe todo, Por favor cuídate y llega hasta donde están ellos antes de este viernes_—

— ¿Solo en dos días? —cuestiono sorprendida

—_Sí, localízalos, cuando puedas explícale a Neji y dile que utilice "ese" auto, el entenderá, y los lleve a los tres al lugar donde se encuentren los hijos de Fugaku_—

—Bien padre confía en mí—

—_Aquí trataremos de detener todo esto, ten mucho cuidado hija, de esos muertos vivientes, no corras riesgos… no sé cuánto durara esto, y no quiero que nada les pase, no me lo podría perdonar, has lo que sea para sobrevivir, y revisa en mi armario… encontraras cosas útiles_—

—Entendido—susurro con un poco de miedo pero lo logró controlar, y se preguntó por un momento ¿Qué habría en el armario de su padre? Pero rápidamente disipo esa idea y siguió prestando atención a su padre.

—_A hija, por favor que Hanabi no se entere de que tanto puede durar este infierno, aún es muy pequeña… te quiero, confió en ti_—

—Gracias padre, te prometo no te decepcionaras— contesto decidida— Aquí llegaron te pondré en altavoz— dijo mientras miraba a su hermana y a Neji llegar.

— ¿Quién es Hinata-nechan? —pregunto curiosa la menor.

—_Hanabi me alegro de escucharte_— la voz del otro lado alegro a la menor.

Luego de hablar por un rato, de asegurarse de todo, El mayor se despidió de todos y prometió llamarlos al mismo teléfono en otro momento, luego cada uno se introdujo en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Neji decidió que sería bueno asegurarse de que no hallan más zombies dentro de la casa, y todos volvieron a bajar.

Pero a mitad de camino Hinata dijo que se olvidó algo y como excusa volvió a su habitación, se puso enseguida manos a la obra y trato de localizar a Sasuke, fallando puesto que este no contesto, y un poco desilusionada iba a regresar cuando se dio cuenta (gracias a un espejo) de su ropa llena de sangre, y con un escalofrió producido por el recuerdo de lo que paso hace poco decidió cambiarse y lavarse la cara.

Por otro lado Hiashi, se alegraba infinitamente de su sobreprotección hacia sus hijas de no haber sido así ahora mismo no tendría ese teléfono satelital y por culpa de ese maldito no podían hacer llamadas desde ese lugar. También pensó en la conversación que tuvo con su hija mayor y por primera vez estuvo seguro de que ella lograría protegerlos, por primera vez estuvo seguro y orgulloso de la capacidad de su primogénita

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? , ya llevamos un rato parados, aquí no han habido muchos pero puede que en alguna parte más adelante se llene—comento con ligera preocupación el rubio que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del auto

—La casa de Sakura se encuentra a unas cuadras—informo el copiloto ante la ahora atenta mirada del pasajero trasero—tiene un garaje quizá nos podamos meter sin hacer mucho ruido, además según se está Ino, será más fácil (?)—dio su opinión

—Mmm—el mayor que iba conduciendo lo pensó y recordando una conversación anterior con su padre decidió—Bien eso haremos, vean si los celulares ahora funcionan—

Ambos jóvenes trataron con sus celulares pero solo al rubio le resulto, y con una sonrisota marco el número de su amiga/amor de la infancia

—Hola Sakura-chan—hablo emocionado

—Si estoy bien…nada detiene a Naruto Uzumaki, ¡de veras!… perdón…si estoy con el teme y su hermano…no tranquila pero necesito un favor—así converso durante unos instantes y al colgar les aviso que sus amigas, Ino y Sakura (ambas se encontraban en el hogar de la pelirosa puesto que el padre de la Yamanaka había salido con los suyos y los de Sakura salieron de vacaciones solos) se encontraban bien y les abrirían el garaje apenas los vieran por la ventana.

—Tenemos gran suerte de que por este camino no han venido esos muertos—

—Te equivocas hermano si están por aquí fíjate bien—al observar detenidamente el lugar se lograban ver un par de esos zombies—lo que pasa es que al igual que los padres de Sakura deben de estar de viaje, aún estamos en vacaciones recuerden—por un rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que el rubio hablo.

—Ahí está la casa—señalo

—Bien al parecer nos vieron—opino Sasuke puesto que el garaje se estaba abriendo

Entraron en el garaje y al salir del auto una pelirosa de ojos jades y una rubia con ojos azules igual que el chico rubio solo que en un tono más claro, ambas atractivas los recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas aliviadas.

.

.

.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, No saben cuánto me alegra que hayan venido—Todos estaban sentados en un living y Sakura fue la primera en iniciar una conversación

—Y nosotros de que se encuentren bien, ¿no es así Sasuke? —

—hmp—"dijo" tan comunicativo como siempre el pelinegro

—Temee—el rubio le reclamaba enojado

—Chicas ¿por casualidad no habían empleados en la casa hoy? —Itachi interrumpió cualquier inicio de pelea entre los dos chicos

—Mmm, ya que lo dices no he visto a ninguno esta semana, Sakura—Ino menciono

—Eso es porque les dimos vacaciones, salieron igual que mis padres—dijo relajada la anfitriona, pero con un poco de preocupación en la mención de sus padres(los padres de Sakura no son grandes empresarios ni ultra amigos de los padres de los demás, ellos recibieron; por herencia; terrenos de campos, ganando así una gran suma de dinero, de ahí el hecho de que estén bien posicionados y tengan hasta empleados en su hogar)

—Con Ino nos hemos estado encargando de todo ¿no es así? —

—Sí, aunque con tu cocina, pff me ha dado un gran esfuerzo para no intoxicarnos Frente—le dijo burlonamente

—A si, pues no eres la más ordenada cerda, no es gracias a ti que este lugar se ve presentable—contraataco la otra

—A quien le llamas cerda, tu… rosita amargada—

—A quien más, no veo a otra que pueda ser cerda, bobaa—le sacaba la lengua infantilmente

—Esto, chicas, no pele.. —Trato de calmar el rubio

—¡Tu cállate! —Le gritaron ambas al pobre y comenzaron con su duelo de miradas (como era normal)

—Tsk, mejor vamos a bloquear las puestas—comento fastidiado un pelinegro

—Si esa es una buena idea Sasuke, ¿Naruto nos acompañas? — se zafaba de la situación el mayor

—Cualquier cosa con no estar en la misma habitación que esas dos, ¡moriría, de veras! —

Los tres se marcharon, sin advertir que en el guarda maleta del auto un celular sonaba.

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun contesta por favor, vamos—tinnn..tinnn—¿¡Por qué no contestas!?—dijo alterada hinata tirando lejos el celular, ya se había arreglado la comunicación al parecer, pero el pelinegro (quien recién había estornudado xD) no se dignaba a contestarle.

—fiuu—se escuchó un silbido de asombro que logro hacer que la hyuga saltara—estoy seguro, sea lo sea que paso el pobre celular lo está pagando caro—dijo con una sonrisa de lado

—…Neji-niisan—dijo sorprendida hinata—no me asustes así—lo reprendió con la mirada

—Claro claro—levanto las manos en señal de paz y se fue a sentar a la cama de la chica, mientras esta lo imitaba—Pero me dirás que es lo que hizo el celular para merecer eso—

—Hmp, es su culpa que no pueda llamar bien—se cruzó de brazos he hizo un mohín con la boca— ¿Donde esta Hanabi-chan? —se acordó de su hermana y rápidamente se paró dispuesta a buscarla

—Tranquila está descansando en su cama, hemos estado desde las 7 despiertos es normal que este cansada—

—Bien—acepto y volvió a sentarse con su primo, pero esta vez se tiro para atrás y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Esto es de locos cierto? —la joven sintió la cama hundirse a su lado

—Si…de locos—

— ¿A quién llamabas antes? —pregunto curioso

—A Sasuke-kun—estaba tan relajada así que ni siquiera se inmuto al decirlo

— ¿Para qué buscabas a ese Uchiha? —seguramente su primo tenia fruncido el ceño, lo conocía tan bien que ni siquiera tenía que verlo para saber que estaba un poco molesto, nunca le agrado Sasuke

—Tranquilo, el igual es mi amigo estaba preocupada—decidió ocultarle por ahora la conversación con su padre, quería tener un poco de paz, antes de que la situación en la que estaban empeorara, y sabía que lo haría y rápido, ante ese pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, aun se podía escuchar los ruidos de afuera y no eran nada gratos.

—Mmm está bien, de todas formas yo igual trate de llamar a TenTen y a Lee—admitió—estoy un poco preocupado por ellos—esta vez él tenía los ojos cerrados y Hinata lo observaba

—Estoy segura que están bien, conociendo como son—se permitió tener una sonrisa mientras recordaba al extraño pero buen amigo de su primo, siempre con su ¡JUVENTUD AQUÍ Y ALLA!, y su más normal, pero aterradora, amiga —_nunca hagan enojarla, es una chica de temer_— pensó mientras recordaba la vez en que su primo(antes de haberse hecho amigos) le insulto y termino con un cuchillo a centímetros de su entrepierna (nunca había visto más asustado al gran Neji), rio interiormente.

—Si eso espero—

—Yo no me preocupo por Shino-kun si se mudó a ese lugar tan aislado seguramente estará a salvo—pensó en su amigo y su amor por los insectos, aun no creía como se pudo ir a ese ¿bosque? tan desolado y más encima solo—la verdad me preocupa más Kiba-kun—ahora pensó en su amigo y le altero un poco el hecho de que el si se encontraba en la ciudad, ¿aunque eso en verdad influía?, tal vez hasta más que Konoha estaba lleno de…zombies

—Ese chico perro, no creo que haga nada estúpido, seguro y está bien—le daba ánimos a su prima

—Si supongo que si—

Por un tiempo hubo silencio en la habitación, ambos primos en sus cavilaciones y el único sonido era el murmullo constante que provocaban esos muertos vivientes, de alguna forma ya a las 4 de la tarde se habían acostumbrado un poco, pero no dejaba de ser espeluznante, todo seguía en una relativa calma, hasta que…

— ¡Neji!, ¡Neji, por favor sal! —los gritos dejaron paralizados por unos momentos a ambos primos quienes uno frente al otro se miraban fijamente con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—TenTen… —Susurro el castaño levantándose de un salto de la cama

— ¿Pero cómo?—la peliazul estaba impactada por los gritos de su amiga

— ¡Hinata-chan! —grito esta vez la misma voz e chica y ambos salieron del estupor causado y se dirigieron velozmente a donde provenían eso gritos.

—Neji—Hanabi vio pasar a su primo corriendo y cuando vino Hinata le alcanzo a detener—Hinata-nechan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién grita? —preguntaba preocupada

—No estoy segura Hanabi, apúrate y sígueme, hay que ayudar a Neji-niisan—dicho eso ambos corrieron por donde antes Hinata había desaparecido

No lo podía creer, esa era TenTen, no había duda, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Estaba bien?, su mente era un caos y sin terminar de ordenar sus siempre calmados pensamientos llego abajo, se dio cuenta que por la cantidad de zombies le sería imposible salir de la puerta principal sin que la mataran, por lo que hizo lo más razonable: se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio de cierta forma le alivio y a la vez le altero.

Afuera de las rejas de su casa, TenTen, su mejor amiga (Amanda: les gustaría que hubiera algo más que eso? :3) se encontraba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta y con un palo le pegaba a todos los zombies que se querían acercar, a su lado distinguió a un extraño chico pelinegro apañando a su amiga y además cubierto de sangre, según pudo ver dedujo que era de la edad de Hinata aproximadamente, más adelante pudo localizar a Lee manejando, y vio una mota blanca, pero no presto mayor atención

—Pero acaso esos idiotas están locos, ¿ahora como haremos para que puedan entrar? —Neji comenzó a jalarse los cabellos, el casi nunca perdía los estribos, tal vez ver a sus mejores amigos hay fuera le altero de sobremanera.

—Dios, no puede ser—Hinata había llegado junto a su hermana, no se podía mover, y no tenía idea de que hacer o pensar en ese momento. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue de pasar su mirada sobre el escenario de afuera, y le confundió la vista de ese pelinegro junto a sus amigos.

—Qué tal si les abrimos la reja y entran corriendo—

—Imposible Hanabi, de esa forma entrarían más muertos y además hay suficientes en la puerta—Neji dijo señalo la entrada principal, a unos 10 empleados muertos que se encontraban ahí—para que no puedan entrar.

—Yo… creo que tengo una idea—Hinata susurro pero los otros dos la escucharon y se giraron a verla—Hanabi, Neji-niisan síganme—les dijo y corrió hasta el patio trasero de ahí saco una escalera—Hanabi-chan tu toma esa otra—le señalo la otra escalera que había—Neji-nii tu tendrás que cubrirnos la espalda—le miro a los ojos nerviosamente.

—Hinata ya veo que quieres hacer pero—hizo una pausa— ¡es una verdadera locura! Como quieres que me ocupe de todos los que están hay—Se quejó preocupado, de no poder defenderlas dado el caso.

—Vamos Neji-nii, estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer, lo importante ahora es ayudar a nuestros amigos—comento con decisión.

—Hinata-oneechan tiene razón, esta vez no hay tiempo para otra opción—la menor opino por primera vez en un rato a favor de su hermana.

—Sigo diciendo que esto es una locura—

—¡¿Vendrán o no?! —Se escuchó el grito de una mujer, todos pudieron notar que fue TenTen

—Bien vamos, usare esto—el mayor al fin se decidió tras escuchar el grito de su "amiga" (Amanda: entre esos dos habrá algo?:3 solo el destino lo sabrá… y yo xD) y tomo una gran hacha

—Vamos—Hinata caminando lo más rápido con la escalera, se dirigió hacia la reja de adelante

Ambas hermanas iban cada una con escalera, el ojigris que las seguía unos pasos más atrás miraba atentamente la entrada de la casa mientras rezaba silenciosamente para que esos zombies que aun trataban de ingresar no se percataran de su presencia y siguieran con lo suyo, cuando llegaron el escenario no era muy favorable para sus amigos y el chico nuevo, había unos dos zombies tratando de romper el vidrio de adelante, y cada vez habían más de los que podían detener TenTen y el pelinegro en la parte de atrás

—Sabia que esto era una mala idea con todas sus letras—La morena reclamaba en vos alta al aire mientras con una patada boto a un zombie que escalaba la camioneta. Los 3 Hyuga notaron las ahora secas lágrimas marcadas en las mejillas, pero lo dejaron pasar, atribuyendo a la situación el derramamiento de agua por los ojos de la dama (a la situación de que fueron invadidos, por zombies)

—TenTen-chan dile a Lee que coloque el auto un poco más cerca de la reja—le dijo Hinata a su amiga

—Lee puedes acercarte más a la reja—la castaña de unos 19 años hablo por una ventanita a su amigo de pelo negro también de 19 años.

—Yosh, déjenmelo a mí—tras esas palabras se pudo observar como el conductor lograba retroceder de forma que la parte trasera de la camioneta quedara a centímetros de la reja, mientras tanto La Hyuga mayor había logrado apoyar su escala en la reja, una vez arriba de esta le pidió la otra escala a su hermana, y con un poco de esfuerzo logro pasarla por encima de la reja, del otro lado Tenten la sujeto y la apoyo en la reja.

—Bien, Lee tienes que venir ahora, pero como—Tenten miro preocupada como la camioneta se encontraba rodeada de zombies, impidiéndole la salida de esta a su amigo

—No se preocupen no saldré—

— ¿Como que no sal…—no puso terminar puesto que el pelinegro la interrumpió

—Tranquila TenTen, la comunicación ya se recuperó después te llamare, lo prometo, es mejor que me lleve la camioneta, así no tendrán oportunidad de subir y pasar la reja los zombies—

—Estás loco si crees que dejare que te vayas—le dijo su amiga

—Vamos apúrense se está llenando, así ni siquiera podre irme—

—TenTen, Lee tiene razón, rápido ven—esta vez hablo Neji, ocultando su gran preocupación por el pelinegro, en igualmente verdadera preocupación por su amiga

—Yo... —

—Vamos TenTen confía en mi—Lee le dio una sonrisa a sus amigos, Hinata y Hanabi tenían los ojos cristalinos, mientras el pelinegro mantenía una mirada ¿indiferente? Más bien indescifrable y aniquilo a otro zombie.

—Más te vale no morir—susurro la castaña soltando un par de lágrimas, iba a pasar por la reja, pero se acordó de que había una pequeña criaturita dentro de la camioneta, fue a la ventanita y de ahí saco a un bello y pequeño cachorro blanco, todo tembloroso, y rápidamente paso la reja

—_Gracias lee_—pensó Neji y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, y apoyo a su amigo.

—_Cuídala_—pidió mentalmente el pelinegro mientras asentía, no hicieron falta palabras, cada uno se entendió perfectamente con solo una mirada.

—_A-Akamaru, ¿pero qué?_ —Hinata distinguió al perro que llevaba su amiga

Cuando TenTen ya se encontraba al otro lado y Neji la había recibido, el pelinegro se apresuró a pasar, una vez lo hizo boto la escalera del otro lado por donde un zombie trataba de subir y vieron como Lee con un rugido del motor les dedicaba una sonrisa y se marchaba en la camioneta.

—O no, Kiba, Kiba-kun—susurro dándose cuenta de que significaba la presencia del cachorro ahí, llevo una mano a su boca, mientras sentía sus mejillas mojarse y rápidamente todo se volvió negro, lo último que pudo ver fue la preocupación de su hermana, al lado suyo

—¡Hinata/Hinata-chan!—Neji y TenTen gritaron y corrieron a donde antes cayo la peliazul

Los tres chicos se encontraban al lado de la chica desmayada (TenTen con Akamaru aun en brazos) y cuando Neji se disponía cargar a su prima se escuchó un carraspeo

—Mmm—el chico no conocido por los Hyuga llamo la atención de los que se encontraban consientes— lamento interrumpirles, pero creo que esto aún no acaba, y… no creo poder solo—hablo mientras miraba y señalaba como los 10 zombies de la entrada se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Quédense atrás—Neji les dijo a las chicas, y el con el chico se pusieron adelante en posición de pelea.

Habían acabado con la mayoría cuando uno estuvo a centímetros de morder a Neji, pero TenTen dejo al cachorro a manos de la menor, y corriendo logro pegarle con una patada en la cabeza, aunque luego perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de Neji y por consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.

—Tu no pierdes el tiempo, nee primo—le dijo pícaramente la menor aun con el cachorro en brazos rompiendo el romanticismo del momento.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados, el joven tenía una sonrisa que a Hinata (recién había despertado un poco confundida) se le antojo un poco fingida, se dio cuenta que todos habían acabado con los 10 zombies

La peliazul al lograr haber visto la escena estaba con un intento de sonrisa tierna (apenas despertó se acordó de lo que había pasado antes, pero de cierta forma prefirió dejar esos malos pensamientos de lado y más tarde asegurarse, tal vez no era como ella suponía) o eso quiso pensar ella.

Luego fugazmente una imagen similar paso por su cabeza y un recuerdo llego a su mente…

**Flashback**

Era el último día de clases y ella estaba atrasada, no lo podía creer, ni su hermana ni su primo tuvieron la decencia de despertarla. Iba prácticamente corriendo por la vereda, y cuando llego al colegio no se veía ni una sola alma caminar por ahí.

—A_y, no, llegue tarde_—mentalmente se quejaba. Entro corriendo al recinto mientras cerraba los ojos lamentándose, este hecho provoco que no se diera cuenta de que más adelante había alguien, hasta que…PUM (Amanda: mis maravillosos efectos especiales, gracias, gracias "hice unas reverencias" xD)

—y-yo, lo sie-siento no me f-fije—tartamudeo nerviosamente antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, además de haber chocado con aquella persona, ¡la había derribado! y ahora estaba encima de él, (además se dio cuenta de que era hombre, hecho que la sonrojo más)

—Para la otra ten más cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado…Hinata—

Al escuchar su voz y su nombre salir de los labios de aquel sujeto abrió rápidamente los ojos, y no se equivocó, él era…—U-Uchiha-san—

—El mismo—sonrió de medio lado con una característica arrogancia el pelinegro bajo ella

—…—se quedó sin palabras, estaban tan cerca que hasta podía sentir la respiración del chico, además… ¡Dijo su Nombre!, siempre la trataba de Hyuga, pero se escuchó tan bien su nombre de los labios de él, ¿pero en que rayos pensaba?

Mientras la joven tenía su dilema mental y el rojo de su cara aumentaba gradualmente, el pelinegro se permitió observar detenidamente a la chica que hace un tiempo ocupaba sus pensamientos, era muy curiosa, ahí con sus ojos grises grandes y enmarcados por largas pestañas, su piel nívea ahora sonrojada, y sus labios entreabiertos con inocente sorpresa, era la única chica en la escuela entera(no exageraba) que no babeaba tras él, le parecía interesante y aún más la personalidad de esta, sii, Sasuke se podía decir que ya sabía todo acerca de esta chica, no por nada llevaba un tiempo observándola.

Cuando se dio cuenta que en esa posición podía sentir a las dos amigas de Hinata contra su pecho, se sonrojo con un poco con vergüenza ¿el, Sasuke Uchiha sonrojándose y avergonzándose así por una chica, por Hinata Hyuga? ¡Las chicas debían sonrojarse por el no al revés!, un poco alterado por sus emociones decidió romper el silencio, que ahora le pareció un tanto incómodo.

—y-yo creo que ya deberíamos ir a clase—giro su rostro para que la chica no pudiera ver del todo su sonrojo, y se reprendió por su inicial tartamudeo y lo ansioso que se encontraba, ¿Qué pasaba con él?

— ¿ah? —la chica salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de que seguían en esa comprometedora posición(ella arriba de él, con una pierna apoyada entre las de él, sujetándose un poco con ambas manos al costado del chico y el inconscientemente con las manos en su cintura al haber perdido el equilibrio)—si eso será lo mejor—por la vergüenza provocada de la situación no vio al pelinegro directamente por lo que no pudo apreciar el lio mental que este tenía(al igual que ella) y el pequeño sonrojo visible en las mejillas de él.

—Vamos entonces—el pelinegro recogió las cosas que se les habían caído a ambos y volviendo a su indiferente y calmada actitud comenzó a caminar

—Etto… yo puedo llevar mis cosas, no tienes por qué tomarte la molestia U-uchi…—

—Sasuke—

—¿ah? —cuestiono la chica con la cabeza, sin entender el porqué de su interrupción, y dicho su nombre

—Hmp, soy Sasuke, no me gusta que me digan Uchiha—le explico, aunque no era necesario, pero igual lo quiso hacer (¿verdaderamente que pasaba con el?)

—Es-esta bien, Sasuke…-¿san? —pregunto lo último para ver si era del agrado del chico, mientras se sonrojaba un poco

—Es un avance ¿no? —respondió con su típica sonrisa arrogante y con un toque sensual que logro avergonzar a la chica. Luego emprendió el paso, haciendo oídos sordos a las réplicas de la chica por su mochila. Aunque luego de un tiempo esta se rindió y siguieron en silencio, el cual; extrañamente; no fue incómodo para ninguno de los dos, más bien fue placentero.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón, Sasuke le devolvió sus pertenencias, y tras un gracias por parte de Hinata, entraron al salón.

Aunque las amigas de Hinata preguntaron pícaramente y con un poco de celos el porqué de la llegada de ambos juntos al salón, al final no sacaron nada y la ojigris estuvo distraída todo el día por culpa del pelinegro que ahora, extrañamente, ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Mientras Sasuke pasó todo el último día de clases con una media sonrisa, y de la misma forma su rubio mejor amigo no consiguió ni una sola respuesta, Sasuke sabía que la chica no diría nada, entonces mantendría eso como un secreto que solo ambos sabrían, además de que ahora en adelante esa chica lo llamaría por su nombre, y muy profundamente "admitió" que eso le gustaba y alegraba bastante.

Fin Flashback

—Hinata-nee, ¿estás bien? —Su hermanita le había hablado pero la mayor no respondió, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio—oye, Hinata, ¡reacciona! —ya harta y preocupada Hanabi le zarandeo y grito, por fin la mayor reacciono y se sonrojo ¿por qué se había acordado de eso?

—Vamos los demás ya entraron—

—he... si—respondió la mayor y siguió a su hermana, por un tiempo no dejo de recordar al pelinegro y en lo raro que estuvo las veces que se encontraron casualmente durante vacaciones.

Eso le avergonzó a tal medida, que hasta se olvidó el hecho de que debía de ponerse en contacto justamente con él. Y de cierta forma la distrajo del hecho que TenTen-chan había llegado con el perrito de Kiba-kun, pero un tiempo después, lamentablemente, se enteró de un fatídico hecho que la dejaría por completo destruida…

* * *

Primera aparición de SasuHina 3 que hermoso :) aunque solo fue un recuerdo, los sentimientos de Hinata comenzaron a aparecer :o, mm aclarare de inmediato que no estoy segura de lo que ocurrirá más adelante ni de como finalizara todo, pero estoy segura que algunas actitudes pueden cambiar (después de todo hay zombies, de alguna forma esto afecta no?) pero mantendré a lo máximo las personalidades de cada uno :DD

**Debo decir que:** akirafullbuster, eres mi primer review! Dios estoy tan feliz :DD me emocione muchísimo (nunca pensé que los review alegraran tanto xD), de veras!, y Neko tu también, por eso me apresure lo más que pude con este cap, espero les haya gustado, creo que sabes quien apareció aqui^^.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Creo que me quedo un poco largo, mm pero buaano la inspiración vino a mi xD, y ¿Se imaginan cual fue el fatídico hecho para Hinata?

Ocurrieron muchas cosas en este cap :0, ojala el otro me salga igual de largo xD y **muchas graciass** a quienes leen mi historia, *-*

PD: el próximo cap no lo esperen tan pronto como los he subido jeje, lo más seguro es que me demore un par de días más, estoy llena de pruebas esta semana T.T

Hasta el otro cap! C:


	4. Capitulo 3

Holiwis :3 ¿como están? Yo bien gracias xD

Aquí llego con otro cap, no esta tan largo :I prometo que el otro lo sera mas. A leer! :)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Primera noche de pesadilla parte 2

Tras la llegada de los dos chicos a la residencia Hyuga todos se dirigieron dentro de la casa, comieron algo (los recién llegados notaron la sangre seca en la cocina, pero prefirieron no opinar) Neji le dio comida al can y ahora todos se encontraban en el living. Eran cerca de las 22:00 horas. TenTen y Neji estaban en un sofá, y los restantes en otro

—mmm, TenTen… ¿me podrías decir quien rayos es ese tipo que habla ahora con Hinata, y Hanabi? —en un tono confidencial Neji le cuestionaba a su amiga mientras observaba como ese raro pelinegro hablaba con sus primas mientras tenía una sonrisa ¿falsa? Y decía no sé qué cosas que lograba avergonzar a la mayor y el enojo de la menor (opinaba en su mente al ver a la peliazul toda roja y a la castaña un poco sonrojada dándole un golpe al chico)

—ah el, es Sai— dijo—y ahora que lo pienso no dijo su apellido—hablo más para sí misma que para su receptor

—Si eso ya lo sé, hace rato se presentó lo que quiero saber es como lle…—estaba aclarando un poco fastidiado cuando se escuchó un ladrido y se vio llegar al can blanco que salto a las piernas de Hinata mientras esta lo recibía alegremente con caricias en su lomo, todos estaban silenciosos y observaban al perro. Pero unos instantes después todos pudieron ver que la cara de la chica a la vez que se dirigía al suelo y su pelo le cubría parte del rostro

—Ne TenTen-chan… ¿cómo puede estar Akamaru aquí…pero Kiba-kun no? —Se escuchó una voz plana proveniente de la ojiluna con la vista aun agachada, al final el cachorro soltó un leve gemido y lamio la mano de la chica mientras la nombrada se encontraba estática.

—Hinata…lo que… lo que paso…—Se escuchó esta vez a la castaña, pero su voz se quebró, y apretó fuertemente los labios intentando frenar sus lágrimas a la vez que Neji le ponía una mano en el hombro (este se encontraba con el ceño fruncido)

—Creo que lo mejor sería que explicara yo lo que pasó— hablo sin emoción aparente el pelinegro, los tres castaños dirigieron su vista al pelinegro, la menor confundida, la de TenTen cristalina y la del chico seria—Yo sé que ustedes no me conocen y se extrañan del porque estoy aquí… yo tampoco conocía a TenTen-san, a Lee o a Kiba hasta hace un rato—hiso una breve pausa mientras inhalo aire para soltar el resto de la historia de un viaje

—Hoy cuando me levante me di cuenta de la aparición de esos muertos vivientes, mi hermano mayor y yo no sabíamos que hacer, cuando ellos empezaron a introducirse en la casa, la verdad es que él se sacrificó por mí, los logro distraer y yo logre escaparme corriendo por una ventana, cuando mis piernas ya no podían más simplemente me arrodille, como esas cosas se enteraron que yo estaba ahí, se acercaron a mí, en ese momento pensé que ya no tenía nada más por lo que vivir, mi hermano era lo único que tenía, ambos somos… bueno, él era huérfano, por lo que estaba esperando a que ellos me mataran, mordieran o lo que fuese, pero en vez de eso escuche un auto frenar, y vi a ese chico, vi a su amigo Kiba saltar de esa camioneta sin importarle el que estuviera atestado de zombies, no sé exactamente que paso después, solo sé que apenas logre subir sano a la camioneta mire a Kiba y vi que un zombie lo atrapo antes de lograr subir, quise ayudarlo… su amiga también, pero él no nos permitió, dijo algunas palabras después… lo último que vi fue que estaba con una sonrisa y su otro amigo lee partió con la camioneta. La verdad es que su valentía me salvo, el salvo mi vida, no sé cuántas personas podrían ser así, en verdad lo siento, dos personas murieron hoy por mí y no me creo más merecedor que ellos dos de estar vivo, pero si ellos dieron su vida por mí, hare lo único que puedo hacer… vivirla por ellos, y ayudarlos a ustedes —estuvo todo el relato con la voz parcial, y en el último momento su voz flaqueo, pero no se permitió más de un par de lágrimas, y su mirada volvió a seriedad.

El resto no estaba mejor, Neji tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se podría decir que en cualquier momento explotaría, ya había estado sospechado el destino de su amigo castaño, pero era frustrante haber escuchado y saber que no pudo hacer nada, TenTen tenía su cara entre sus manos y lloraba silenciosamente, la menor estaba tapándose una boca con su mano mientras de sus ojos bien abiertos salían lágrimas recordando al mejor amigo de su hermana, y sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.

—Todo esto—susurro la peliazul que seguía con su mirada oculta—¡Todo esto es una porquería! —por casi única vez en la vida todos los ahí presentes escucharon a la chica subir de sobremanera la voz , y sorprendidos todos pudieron ver su mirada, chispeante y triste, su siempre calma voz gritando cabreada y en extremo dolida—esto, esto simplemente no puede ser—volvió esta vez a susurrar apretando muchísimo los puños y con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus opalinos ojos la vieron salir corriendo escaleras arriba, su hermana trato de detenerla pero Neji la sujeto del hombro y con una negación de cabeza la pequeña entendió que tal vez era mejor dejarla sola por ahora, ya después le ayudarían todo lo que puedan.

Durante un tiempo se lograron escuchar algunos gritos por parte de la peliazul pero después de un rato estos cesaron, ambos ojiperlas prefirieron dejar desahogarse a la chica y no se quejaron aunque obviamente ambos sufrían con cada grito desgarrador de Hinata y querían ir a verla. TenTen aguanto los gritos llorando silenciosamente y al terminar estos se calmó un poco. Sai permaneció quieto y al parecer inmutable, pero se sentía sumamente culpable y triste.

—Yo…creo que iré a mi cuarto—La menor informo secamente, se dirigió al segundo piso y fue seguida por el cachorrito que antes se quedó sin la chica conocida (Hinata)

—También lo siento por tu hermano—después le dijo Neji al otro chico presente y le dijo que lo acompañara para mostrarle un cuarto donde quedarse esa noche—enseguida vuelvo TenTen—se dijo a su amiga que estaba con la mirada perdida y guio al otro chico a un cuarto de huéspedes

Más tarde la ojimarron término durmiéndose luego de haberse desahogado en el pecho del chico, este la llevo en brazos a su cuarto y después el se dirigió a preparar y después dormir en uno de huéspedes.

Ya más entrada la noche la casa estaba en total silencio. Se podía observar a la peliazul dormida encima de su cama, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana sin la cortina, estaba sin frazadas y con unos ojos; aunque cerrados; notablemente hinchados por el llanto, al rato se escuchó el celular en la mesita de noche pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a la chica y el que llamo al parecer no quiso volver a intentar porque este no volvió a sonar en lo que resto de noche.

Esa fue la primera noche en la casa de los Hyugas, y como fue de esperarse tras una calamidad como esta no tuvo un final de cuento de hadas…

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

—_grrr_—se escuchó claramente el gruñido de un estómago, y este provoco un leve sonrojo del rubio, y unas miradas burlonas por parte de dos pelinegro

—Parece que te quedaste sin energías dobe—se burló su mejor amigo

—Cállate yo no… _grrr_— se trató de defender pero su estómago lo traiciono sonando de nuevo

—lo que digas… pero tu estomago no está de acuerdo al parecer—

— ¡no te burles de mi teme! —

—no es necesario, te avergüenzas solo—

—tu… maldito—se tiro hacia el, pero el otro solo dio un paso al lado y lo esquivo

—ja, y ¿así piensas sobrevivir ahora? —

—primero hare que te maten a ti cobarde—

— ¿A quién le dices cobarde? tu ni siquiera te atreves a declararte, miedosito — el pelinegro ahora se enojó y trato de golpear al rubio pero esta vez el lo esquivo, y contraataco

—no decías que yo no sobreviviría— se rio en la cara del chico con una sonrisa zorruna, y se puso serio para responder al tema que le saco en cara el pelinegro —además a quien le dices miedosito, si hasta te tiemblan las piernas cuando estas cerca de…—no pudo terminar porque el mayor al ver la mirada en llamas de su hermano decidió intervenir la pelea que estaba introduciéndose en terreno delicado

—Ya paren, no estamos en situación para que se peleen por tonterías, mejor volvamos a ver que hacen las chicas—

—Hmp/Está bien—se rindieron al final ambos

Empezaron a caminar (Itachi al medio por cualquier cosa), ya era de noche, habían estado toda la tarde asegurando partes delicadas de la casa, por si llegaban a venir zombies, estaban cansados, sucios y hambrientos, así que cuando olieron un exquisito aroma de la cocina se olvidaron de cualquier rencor por la pelea, y rápidamente se dirigieron a la cocina

—oh chicos, llegaron justo a tiempo— decía una muy alegre una rubia (pasaron por alto tanta alegría de la joven al captar el aroma de la comida), estaba con un delantal y al parecer acababa algunos detalles para la comida

—Ya prepare cuartos para todos— declaro una pelirosa atrás de ellos, y que después se introdujo en la cocina y ayudo a su amiga a arreglar la mesa

—no pensaran comer así ¿verdad? — la ojiceleste levanto una ceja y miro con duda a los chicos

—¿Cómo así? —pregunto un despistado rubio

—Así de sucios, hasta las manos— les dijo burlonamente la ojijade, y los tres chicos (que ya se habían sentado para comer xD) se miraron a sí mismos, y sonrojándose un poco cada uno se levantó y se dirigieron a asearse un poco, pero volvieron enseguida sin saber a dónde ir exactamente

—El baño está aquí a la vuelta—apunto con su mano la ojijade— después les diré sus habitaciones, ahora no queremos que la comida de Ino cerda se enfrié—les dijo "inocentemente"

—Como que Ino cerda—chillo la rubia, pero los chicos ya se habían dirigido al baño y no presenciaron el breve duelo de las chicas. Cuando regresaron comieron todos y hablaron un poco de temas al azar, al terminar se propusieron ver un poco de televisión, pero en la mayoría de los canales habían periodistas hablando sobre la situación en la que se encontraba; al parecer; toda la nación, así que prefirieron apagarla e ir a acostarse, ya era bastante tarde. Los chicos fueron por sus mochilas y la pelirosa les mostro a cada uno su habitación, y un baño para que usaran los tres. Aunque el mayor les gano a los dos y se fue a tomar una ducha

—Bueno yo me iré a mi habitación con Ino, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan—les dijo por ultimo a sus amigos y emprendió su camino—buenas noches—le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación

Ambos chicos también se despidieron (Sasuke con un hmp xD), por unos momento se quedaron mirando fijamente, y cuando el rubio iba a decir algo..

—Que duermas bien con Itachi—dijo rápidamente Sasuke, y con un movimiento ágil, se introdujo rápidamente en una habitación con una sola cama cerrándola con pestillo, y dejo al rubio sorprendido que al reaccionar, fue a reclamarle sonoramente al Pelinegro

—Maldito Teme ¡eso no es justo!— pero no logro abrir la puerta, después de un rato se rindió y tras un suspiro se fue a la otra habitación.

—Hmp, me zafé de dormir con ese— mostro una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo —veamos cómo te va ahora que dormirás con ronquidos Itachi—

—Pero que…— Sasuke estaba desempacando un poco de ropa y al ver en su celular tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas por lo que se sorprendió. Y eran de nada más ni nada menos que de… la verdad no tenía idea de quien era, le aparecía como número desconocido_— ¿quién será?_ —Se cuestionó mentalmente, y para salir de dudas marco al número, espero durante harto tiempo pero del otro lado no contesto nadie—hmp— si el otro no quiso contestar, no lo intentaría otra vez, se dijo orgullosamente

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y se recostó en la cama colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos— ¿_cómo estarás…Hinata?_— luego del ajetreado día, se permitió pensar en la chica de ojos perlados, como desearía que ahora esa chica estuviera al lado suyo sana y salva, que él pudiera protegerla. Porque si, esa chica se había ganado su atención. Sin embargo ya no era como el día en que chocaron en la escuela, él había logrado aclarar sus pensamientos. Y la única conclusión que logro darle a sus inusuales sonrojos frente a ella, a las largas horas en que ella ocupaba sus pensamientos, y a las ganas de estar con ella, fue que por primera vez se había enamorado sincera y completamente.

Además las reiteradas veces que se topó con ella en el verano no fueron del todo coincidencia, la mayoría las planeo el para poder verla, ella era la única que lograba que sus piernas a veces temblaran por su cercanía(hecho que nunca admitiría abiertamente, y menos frente al rubio).

Ahora se golpeó la cabeza con una mano—_Soy un estúpido, ¿¡cómo no le he pedido su número!?_ —se reclamó a si mismo mentalmente, pensó en pedirle mañana el número a alguna de las chicas, pero no, eso lo evidenciaría y no quería que le llenaran con tontas preguntas. Por otro lado estaba el rubio, pero prefería comer tierra a ser la burla de ese idiota. Estaba preocupado, en serio quería saber cómo estaba la chica, ¿y si le paso algo?, ¿si no estaba en Konoha?, ¿y si esos zombies la atacaron?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza —_no eso no es posible, además ese idiota de Neji no dejaría que nada le pasara_—así siguió pensando durante harto tiempo en la pelinegra, en como contactarla o en como estaría, al final por el agotamiento acumulado del día termino cerrando los ojos y una última imagen que paso por su mente, la de esa ojiluna sonriéndole

—Hinata—susurro y termino por dormirse

* * *

**========0========0========0========0========**

— ¿lograron descubrir el paradero de ese desgraciado? — dijo Minato, mientras el, Fugaku y Hiashi entraban a una habitación llena de computadoras

—No—respondió simplemente Shikaku

—Al parecer supo ocultarse bien, no hay indicios que nos ayuden a saber dónde está— agrego Inoichi frustradamente

—mm, no importa, ya es de noche ¿se comunicaron con sus hijos?—dijo esta vez Fugaku

—Naruto esta con tus hijos, Kushina insistió en hablarle pero sé que está bien por ahora preferí no llamarlo—opino Minato y nadie le pregunto el porqué de su decisión.

—La verdad he estado todo el día aquí, no he llamado a Ino— hablo preocupado Inoichi—¿qué clase de padre soy?, ¿y si le paso algo?

—Vamos Inoichi, no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo, mañana ya le llamaras a primera hora—le calmo Shikaku

—Sí creo que está bien—

—Tu esposa la llamo, creo, si no vino llorando hasta acá supongo estará bien— aporto Hiashi

— ¿no pudiste decirlo antes? —le amonesto Inoichi

—Mph tu no preguntaste—dijo cruzándose de brazos—yo las llame, están bien—hizo saber después

—bien me alegro, ¿y tu Shikaku? —

—Si lo llame, aunque—hiso una pausa—no contesto—la sala se llenó de silencio—aunque estoy seguro que Shikamaru está bien, es inteligente, sabrá que hacer, y… no quiero que mi mujer se preocupe, ¿podrían no decir que realmente no hable con él?

—Shikaku no creo que eso sea lo mejor—le dijo Minato—pero… no diremos nada ¿verdad? —Pregunto y todos asintieron— Además tienes razón Shikamaru es inteligente, hay que confiar en el— termino y el otro asintió.

—Bueno ya es tarde, opino no servirá de nada seguir aquí— hablo Fugaku—no vemos mañana ustedes deberían descansar también— y se retiró, y fue seguido después por el resto

.

.

.

—aaaa, no puedo creer que el idiota de Minato-kun no me dejara llamar a mi bebe— decía una bella mujer de ojos violetas y pelo rojo, jalándose este mismo

—ya, ya Kushina, seguro Minato tiene sus razones, Naruto-chan ha de estar bien— le dijo su mejor amiga, una mujer de ojos y pelo azabache

—mm, te entiendo Kushina, el baka de Shikaku tampoco me dejo hablar con Shika-chan—hablo molesta una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros

—ves Mikoto, Yoshino si entiende—dijo, y la pelinegra solo vio con "una gota tras su cabeza" (imaginen al estilo anime xD) como la peliroja frotaba su mejilla como un gato contra la de la castaña, mientras esta trataba de alejarla

—¡Yo igual quiero a Yoshino!— decía entre alegre y molesta una mujer castaña y con los ojos del mismo color, y se lanzó hacia la ojinegra que aún era acosada por la ojivioleta

—Noriko, no le sigas el juego, y tu Kushina deja en paz a Yoshino— luego de un rato reclamaba Mikoto como una madre

—aa que aburrida Mikoto—decía la peliroja ya separada de la castaña igual que Noriko

Pasaron unos instantes, Kushina y Noriko intercambiaron una mirada y luego ambas sonrieron maliciosamente y dirigieron su mirada esta vez hacia las dos ojinegras que estaban una junto la otra

—Ne Miko-chan—decía la peliroja

—Ne Yoshi-chan—dijo después la castaña

—oh no—susurraron ambas, y no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo, cada una tenía a su mejor amiga abrazándola y restregando sus mejillas— ¿¡cómo pueden seguir siendo unas niñas?! —chillaron también ambas mientras trataban de alejarlas.

Bueno no era de esperarse que unas mujeres adultas hicieran tales cosas, pero ya que, luego de un día lleno de cosas malas, por lo menos en la noche se podían permitir durante unos momentos salir de la pesadilla, ¿cierto?

* * *

Aaaa, lo siento, lo siento no me maten por matar a Kiba T^T, no lo quería del todo pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, además es parte de la historia y le dio pase a la aparición de Sai, y después de todo no es posible que todo sea feliz durante una invasión zombie. En el siguiente capítulo habrán más avances :))

Sobre una pregunta por parte de MarthaIP , tengo planeado actualizar cada una semana más o menos, tal vez actualice antes o después, depende de cuando la inspiración se quiera aparecer :0

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, el final le quise poner un toque de alegría :D después de lo triste que hubo al principio :(

(nota: no se el nombre de la mama de Ino, se me ocurrió ponerle el de su Seiyu jeje, y su personalidad la pondré algo así como una Ino en grande)

Hasta el próximo cap, si quieres deja un review… no cobro xD


	5. Capitulo 4

Lamento mucho la tardanza y solo espero que disfruten de mi historia :)

* * *

Capitulo 4: Se acerca el viernes…

—_Vamos Hinata, ¡al equipo Kurenai no lo frena nadie, Yahoo! — _

—_Kiba-kun siempre es tan animado y confiado, yo estoy tan nerviosa, no… no se si logre— la peliazul pensaba cabizbaja aun con todos los ánimos de su amigo_

—_Además, no estés tan nerviosa sabes que eres la mejor, jeje claro que después de mí, al gran Kiba nadie le gana. __¿Viste cómo le hice comer el polvo a Naruto? jajaja, eso fue genial jajaja—la conversación tomo otro rumbo en vez de ánimos para la chica._

_Kiba se reía feliz pero su alegría se vio interrumpida por el comentario del joven a su lado_

—_Dada las circunstancias no creo que estés en posición para jactarte de haber ganado en contra de Naruto, después de todo hiciste que yo corriera con Sasuke, sabias que su velocidad es superior y si te enfrentaras contra el inminentemente perderías…— hablo siempre en un tono formal el chico de gafas_

—_Si, si— le resto importancia al discurso de su amigo— tenías que salir con tus sermones, igual yo le gane a los que corrieron conmigo, tu perdiste contra Sasuke, y sabemos que Hina le ganara a las demás chicas, así que tenemos la victoria asegurada anímate, amargado_

—_Yo no soy amargado, simplemente mantengo una seriedad que…—_

—_Ves Hina, Shino y yo te apoyamos, llevemos a la victoria al equipo Kurenai otra vez— le paso un brazo sobre los hombros a su amiga y el otro lo elevo al cielo con el puño cerrado_

—_Y tu como un gran amigo me has ignorado—Shino estaba con un aura depresiva en un costado_

—_Gra-gracias Kiba-kun—le agradeció sinceramente la ojiluna—gracias Shi-shino-kun—le dedico una sonrisa a su otro amigo, quien dejo su aura depresiva para ver a sus amigos—daré lo mejor de mi—_

—_¡asi se habla! —grito alegre el castaño, llamando la atención del resto de los compañero que giraron la vista para ver al trio_

—_Muy bien chicas, la última carrera del día, luego sabremos el equipo ganador— un profesor de grandes cejas y pelo negro les hablaba a sus estudiantes—acérquense—_

—_¡Vamos Sakura-chan, suerte, tu puedes! —un rubio chillaba—Sasuke di algo—le codeo al pelinegro que estaba a su lado_

—_Hmp—Naruto intento pegarle, pero lo esquivo—Suerte… ¿contento dobe?— lo último lo susurro mirando a su amigo con fastidio_

—_Feliz como una lombriz Teme— le dijo sonriendo de una forma en que los bigotes de sus mejillas se remarcaran zorrunamente_

—_Gracias chicos_—les dijo una pelirosa para acercarse a la línea de partida

—_¡Ustedes dos! — una rubia con flequillo estaba con las manos en la cadera mirando acusadoramente a dos chicos—¿no pueden ser más animados?, todos apoyan a sus compañeras y ustedes ahí como si nada—hablaba molesta_

—_Aaah—bostezo un pelinegro—que problemática mujer—_

—_suer...te c..on l…a carr..er.a—un chico go… de huesos anchos, le respondió a la rubia mientras comía unas papitas_

—_no hay remedio con ustedes—negó con una mano en la cabeza _

—_¡vamos chicas, demuestren su llama de la juventud, y corran como nunca en su vida! —_

—_tsk, siempre hace tanto escándalo—_

—_vamos Gaara no seas amargado—una castaña sonriente le decía a un pelirojo quien dirigió su mirada aguamarina hacia la chica_

—_Matsuri—le miro y con su típica expresión fría le dijo— mejor preocúpate por correr, no vaya a ser que te dobles un pie… como la última vez—le miro burlonamente aun con su máscara de seriedad_

—_¡hm! —exclamo la chica e inflando los mofletes fue a la línea de partida_

_Las chicas de la clase se juntaron en la partida, la carrera era de 200 metros planos, las únicas que podían llevar a su equipo a la victoria eran Sakura o Hinata, ambos equipos tenían un punto, si alguna de las otras ganaba, sería un empate, en si, las demás luchaban por no quedar de ultimas _

—_muy bien chicas, a la cuenta de…_

**_3_**

—_¡Vamos Sakura-chan!—_

**_2_**

—_¡Ustedes pueden chicas!— un chico animo a todas_

**_1_**

—_¡Hinata, ganemos! —el grito escandaloso de Kiba_

—_Yo puedo—fue el último pensamiento de la peliazul_

**_¡YA!_**

_Las chicas partieron, algunas ni siquiera le pusieron esfuerzo y a los diez metros la diferencia con el resto era grande, Matsuri, Ino, Hinata y Sakura partieron a la par, las primeras dos no querían la humillación de quedar en último lugar por culpa de sus compañeros así que aumentaron aún más la velocidad_

—_jaja… te ganare.. frente—dijo la rubia entrecortado mientras sobrepaso un poco a la Pelirosa_

—_no lo creo—Sakura corrió con más ganas y quedo en primer lugar, con Ino y Hinata pisándole los talones_

—_¡eso es Sakura-chan! —_

—_tu cállate oxigenado… ¡Vamos Hinata tu puedes! —_

_Matsuri se quedó a una distancia mayor de las otras en los 100 metros, al frente las tres seguían a la par pero de un momento a otro la peliazul y la pelirosa aumentaron más la velocidad e Ino quedo atrás_

—_¡Eso es Chicas, la llama de la Juventud arde con fuerza en ustedes!—_

_La meta estaba cerca, esto ya era 1 vs 1, ambas chicas se miraron, aumentaron al máximo la velocidad que podía cada una y sacaron fuerzas de cualquier parte para el último tramo, faltaban 50 metros…30 …10, se formo una leve distancia entre ambas … ya no faltaba nada y…_

—_¿yo…yo… gane? —pregunto sorprendida mirando a su contrincante_

—_asi es… has ganado… Hinata-chan— le hablo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras ambas chicas respiraban agitadamente _

—_wo… ustedes sí que son rápidas—dijo Ino al llegar_

—_Yo ni tuve oportunidad jeje— Matsuri hizo acto de presencia— bien hecho Hinata—_

—…—_la chica no hizo más que sonrojarse el doble, entre la carrera y el alago_

—_¡VIERON ESO! —Exclamo un chico—¡Esa es mi Hina, el Equipo Kurenai les ha ganado, Yahoo! —el castaño venia corriendo mientras gritaba_

—_etto, es-espera, Kiba-kun no… ¡Kyaa!—no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo mas y el castaño había llegado para tomarla en brazos y girar con ella—Kiba-kun ya de-detente, po-por favor—le suplicaba en susurros la chica un poco mareada por tantas vueltas_

—_Estoy tan feliz, ¡¿que no viste?!, hemos ganado jajaja, somos geniales—_

—_Kiba, creo que si no paras terminara vomitando—le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Ino_

—_¿ah? —el castaño reacciono y se detuvo—¡lo siento Hinata! —grito al ver a la joven ya un poco verde—no iras a hacer lo que dijo Ino…¿o si? —pregunto preocupado_

—_tan idiota como siempre, ¿no creen chicas? —_

—_¡Baka! —el rubio recibió un golpe cortesía de la Haruno—tú no tienes derecho de decir algo así—_

—_Sakura-chaaan—lloriqueaba por el golpe—¡no tenías por qué recurrir a la violencia ´ttebayo!—seguía mientras ponía sus manos en la zona dañada_

—_oh, el timbre ya sonó—opino el maestro—será mejor que nos vayamos retirando—todos estaban reunidos en el punto de llegada—felicidades chicos y chicas, espero nos veamos en otra ocasión, de no ser así les deseo unas felices vacaciones—tras eso y una gran sonrisa, el maestro se retiro_

—_¡Para usted también Gai-sensei! —la mayoría se despidió, exceptuando algunos, como Sasuke, Gaara y Shino que solo asintieron_

—_Bien, felicidades equipo Kurenai—los que conformaban el equipo le sonrieron y agradecieron a lo que dijo Matsuri, luego se retiró junto a Gaara, el cual solo asintió, y otros más_

—_Esta vez nos han ganado—empezó la rubia—de no ser por estos dos flojos el equipo Asuma hubiera ganado—seguía reclamando _

—_Por si lo olvidas, tú también perdiste—dijo Shikamaru_

— _¡que dijiste! —_

—_Nada, nada—ignoro los siguientes reclamos de Ino—me alegro que ganaran esto tan problemático—felicito a su manera el Nara y también se retiraron_

—_Bien, para festejar iremos a comer… ¡Ramen! —_

—_¿sabes que no fue el vencedor el equipo Kakashi… verdad? —le dijo la ojijade confundida_

—_Claro, pero siempre es oportunidad de comer Ramen Sakura-chan—le dedico una gran sonrisa a la chica, a lo cual esta se sonrojo levemente, cosa que fue notada por todos los presentes excepto el rubio despistado pero se recuperó rápidamente y miro a otro lado_

—_¿Por qué esto no me afecta? —pensaba confundida la ojiperla, pero decidio dejar eso de lado y paseo su vista por el lugar, al dirigir su vista hacia un puto se encontró de frente con una mirada ónix y sonrojándose aparto la mirada rapidamente—¿es m-mi idea o m-me es-estaba mirando? —_

—_Hasta creo que con tu fanatismo, terminaras en una tumba llena de Ramen—el comentario de Shino saco a la joven de sus pensamientos y vio sorprendida al chico mientras se retiraba_

—_Es mi idea, ¿o Shino acaba de intentar hacer una broma ´ttebayo?—Naruto rompió el silencio que había dejado el chico de las gafas_

—_Eso no se ve todos los días—exclamo sorprendida Sakura, estando (por rara vez) de acuerdo con el rubio— bueno, de cualquier forma felicidades—salio de su asombro y les regalo una sonrisa al otro equipo—vamos Naruto… tienes que hacer la tarea con nota antes de que el recreo termine—les dio a todos la espalda y esbozando una sonrisa burlona comenzó a caminar, prediciendo la reacción del ojiazul_

—_¿Acaso había tarea? —preguntaron el castaño y el rubio, ambos con los ojos sumamente abiertos_

—_Hmp, Idiotas—fue el primer comentario en un rato del Uchiha_

—_¡¿Porque no nos avisaron antes?! —gritaron desesperados_

—_Gran carrera Hinata-chan, nos vemos luego chicos… ¡Sakura-chan espérame! — salió corriendo tras su amiga_

—_Debo pedirle la terea a Shino, si no estaré muerto, ¡Adiós Hinata nos vemos luego!—grito lo último un poco lejos, la chica se despidió con una mano alzada y soltó una suave risa al recordar los rostros de terror que sus compañeros habían mostrado _

—_Deberías reírte más seguido—interrumpió el silencio Sasuke, provocando que la chica saltara en su lugar al estar distraída y no haber sentido antes su presencia—y gran carrera—fue lo último que le dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar_

—_Eeh—tardo unos momentos en reaccionar—gracias Uchiha-san—alcanzo a responderle antes de que se alejara más_

—_Hmp, ¿no habíamos quedado en otra cosa esta mañana? —dejo de caminar y le inquirió a la chica sin voltearse_

—_aah, no.. digo si.. claro, etto—la chica se iba trabando con sus palabras, sin saber realmente que decir—lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun—logro decir coherentemente lo ultimo_

—_Así está mejor—la chica se sonrojo levemente y dirigio apenada la vista al suelo_

_Sasuke siguió caminando esta vez con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, la cual no fue vista por Hinata, quien aún miraba avergonzada el piso_

**========0========0========0========0========**

—mmmm—dentro de una gran cantidad de sabanas se vio a un bulto removerse

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y la única iluminación era un reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, que marcaba las 6:59, pasaron los segundos y de repente un celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la misma mesita. El reloj ahora marcaba las 7:00

—aaa—un quejido se escuchó y de las mantas salió una pequeña mano—listo—pronuncio al haber apagado la alarma del celular

De las sabanas salió la chica peliazul, que tenía los ojos hinchados y les costaba mantenerlos abiertos, en parte por el sueño, y en parte por las consecuencias del llanto de la noche anterior

—¿quién…Hanabi? —reconoció un bulto a su lado

—Unos minutos más… One-chan—le decía la chiquilla si salir del revoltijo de mantas

—¿Cu-cuando llegaste? —le pregunto curiosa y confundida—he ¿Hanabi-chan? —Al parecer se había quedado dormida de nuevo—bueno, después me dirás porque has venido a dormir conmigo… pensándolo bien, no lo hacías hace mucho—hablaba más para si misma que para su hermana quien de seguro estaba dormida

—no quería estar sola… y ayer sé que estuviste mal, así que… te quise acompañar—le decía la pequeña sacando a relucir de entre las sabanas un adormilado pero serio rostro

— ¿no querías estar sola? —pregunto incrédula— pero ¿por que no…—se calló al recordar todo de golpe, la existencia de los Zombies, el terror vivido en la cocina, la llamada de su padre, la llegada de Tenten y ese chico… la llegada de Akamaru, Kiba-kun… Kiba-kun muer..

No, su amifgo estaba bien, todo lo anterios eso había sido un sueño, uno largo y realista, una simple pesadilla, todo fue una creación de su tonta mente, Kiba-kun estaba bien, los Zombies no habían aparecido y su hermana se asustó con una película, si esa era la explicación a todo. Nada había sido real… pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba viendo a ese cachorro blanco?

—¡Guau!—el ladrido logro que la chica pusiera una cara de total espanto, le hizo ver con claridad, que todo ese infierno era real y que el recuerdo de su ultimo dia había sido solo un lindo sueño dentro de la pesadilla que se había vuelto su vida en 24 horas

—v-voy a darme un baño—dijo rápidamente la mayor y corriendo desapareció tras la puerta

—Hinata-Onechan—susurro la castaña. Se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que nunca cayeron, ella seria fuerte, por ella misma y ahora también por su hermana…

.

.

.

Dios, sentía ganas de vomitar, todo eso era real y la carrera que gano fue solo un recuerdo, un sueño. El resto era todo real, todo había ocurrido… no se sentía capaz de nada, las ganas de llorar volvieron a ella al recordar a su amigo, recordar sus sonrisas, sus gritos, sus consejos, sus locuras, recordar… que ya no lo vería nunca más

—por qué tiene que ocurrir esto—cerro los ojos pero eso no evito que el líquido recorriera sus mejillas—o-odio esto, en verdad… solo quiero que esto acabe—abrió los ojos y se fijo en su aspecto, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, su mirada estaba llorosa, sus ojos hinchados, tenía ojeras, era un desastre

—No puedo salir así—ante todo su vergüenza gano y encendió la ducha, trataría de no pensar mucho en todo eso, lo intentaría al menos para que su pequeña hermana no siguiera preocupandose, trataría de no pensar en su amigo castaño

—Simplemente… no quiero pensar—susurro y dejo que el agua caliente le limpiara las lágrimas y disminuyera el temblor de su cuerpo, el cual no era producido por el frio…

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Problemática…oye Loca—un chico con un peinado de "piña" le hablaba de forma vaga a una rubia dormida en una cama

—Maldito idiota, te golpearía si no tuviera tanto sueño—

—Tsk, no tienes para que ser tan gruñona tan temprano—

—¡Entonces para qué diablos me despiertas a las siete de la mañana!—le reclamo furiosa dejando de lado todo el sueño

—_bien, mi plan funciono_—pensó el chico—ahora que estas despierta te espero para desayunar, sabes que hay cosas que hacer—le dijo y se dio vuelta con intensión de retirarse

—tuu—la chica lo miro con ojos entrecerrados—¿de seguro planeaste todo, no?, ¡ah como te odio mocoso inteligente! —le reclamo a la vez que le lanzaba una almohada fuertemente que impacto contra… la puerta que el chico alcanzo a cerrar

—Oh, gracias Temari-chan se me olvidaba que tienes solo UN año más que yo—le dijo el chico desde afuera con un tono dulce, obviamente falso—yo igual te quiero—termino con notable sarcasmo—que bruja—susurro enojado

— ¡no creas que no te escucho, vago de pacotilla!

—Y problemática—hablo fuerte con intensión de que esta escuchara claramente—Esta loca es más problemática que una convinacion entre Ino y mi ma…— no termino la frase y se quedó en completo mutismo.

Pero luego siguió caminando con toda la pereza del mundo hacia la cocina, y su mirada antes molesta y cansada se endureció con seriedad.

.

.

.

—Como pude quedar en esta situación con el chico más flojo de la historia— se auto lamentaba la rubia quien ahora tomaba una ducha—al menos es inteligente y guapo, sino no aguantaría ni un día más con… ¿espera que acabo de decir? —freno en seco todas sus acciones y con un leve sonrojo se dio cuenta del leve error que cometió

—Si claro, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de hiperactividad, me equivoque de pensamiento eso es todo—volvió a decir esta vez orgullosamente a la vez que salía de la ducha, he ignoro una vocecita que le decía "sabes que te estas mintiendo"

**========0========0========0========0========**

— ¿cómo diablos te puedes meter en problemas sin siquiera intentarlo?—

—Que voy a saber, solo quise ir a ver como estaba, no es mi culpa que tu decidieras seguirme—

—De no ser por mi estarías caminando muerto, sin un brazo y como idiota por todas partes—le volvió a reclamar el chico castaño—asi que al menos agradécele a tu hermano Gaara—

—Igual nunca te pedí que vinieras, así que no fastidies ahora Kankuro—

—Bueno, bueno, no importa—se rindió ante el serio pelirojo—Además mama no me perdonaría el no haberte cuidado…—

—No es momento para sentimentalismo, debemos salir de esta casa cuanto antes—se volvió aún más serio, ese tema no era su fuerte

—Sii, y es que esta súper fácil salir ¿no crees? —Le hablo con un perfecto sarcasmo—sé que no soy el próximo Einstein como Shikamaru, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber que de aquí no podemos salir—

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya sé, juguemos a las cartas mientras esperamos que esas cosas entren, ¿un buen plan no crees? —

—Hermanito, sé que tu sueño frustrado es ser comediante, pero no es tiempo para chistes—le dijo burlón—_como amo molestarte_—pensó el castaño

—Tsk, solo cállate y dime que quieres hacer—le dijo rudamente, a la vez que giro la cabeza hacia un lado

—Se que estarás desesperado por tu chica.. —

—óyeme, se llama Matsuri y no es…—

—si, si, lo que digas—lo corto y le restó importancia agitando una mano—la cosa es que encontré este teléfono, y la señal ahora si funciona, así que ten—le dio el teléfono por si su propio celular no funcionaba—no tienes de que agradecer, soy feliz con que…—

—bien, entonces adiós—se fue a otra habitación con ambos celulares dejando esta vez al castaño con las palabras en la boca

—Mocoso sin respeto—miro asesinamente la puerta por la que su hermano había salido—a ustedes tampoco los respetan mucho, ¿o me equivoco? —les hablo a un par de Zombies que estaban pegándose una y otra vez con la pared de afuera, como si pudieran entrar por ahí—… creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando—se tomó la cabeza y se dirigió a una pequeña sala de estar—suerte que esta casita estaba abierta, esas cosas estuvieron a punto de atraparnos—rememoraba la noche de ayer cuando Gaara había decidido salir a la calle en poco más que un apocalipsis y el, como buen hermano que era decidió seguirlo.

Dejaron a Temari con Shikamaru… ahora que lo pensaba —¿Cómo estarán esos dos? — no alcanzo a preguntarle al chico sobre su repentina llegada y tampoco creía que fuera una historia muy agradable al verlo todo agotado, con una mirada completamente seria al saludarlo cuando estuvo adentro de su hogar.

Recordando se fue quedando dormido en el sofá y termino en una posición no tan cómoda.

—Kankuro, le alcance a hablar, ya sé dónde está, podríamos…—se quedó callado al ver que su hermano no lo escucharía, ya que estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá—al menos sé que no se torció un pie—sonrió de lado al recordar lo que siempre le decía a la chica… era tan torpe que sin supervisión siempre terminaba lastimada

—_mm, ahora que dije eso_—un recuerdo paso por su mente—_me acuerdo del ultimo dia… bueno aunque no ganamos, no estuvo tan mal_—

Sin decir nada más le tiro una manta que había por ahí cerca y decidió que echarse una siestecita no estaría nada mal, así que se acomodó en otro sillón. Pondría una alarma para que luego se turnaran con Kankuro o algo así, no vaya a ser que esas cosas entraran cuando ambos estuvieran dormidos

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Ino, hey puerca, ¿escuchaste eso? —

—Sakura, deja de fastidiar aún es muy temprano—se quejó la Rubia mirando a su amiga con un solo ojo abierto

—Te digo que escuche algo—le volvió a insistir. Cuando la ojiazul iba a regresar al mundo de los sueños se escuchó algo romperse en la planta de abajo—aaaah, ¿y si entro un zombie?, ¡seremos su desayuno!—hablaba desesperada Sakura

—Muy bien frente ahora si lograste asustarme—Ino se destapo por completo y de un salto salió de la cama bien despierta

—qué hacemos, ¿vamos a buscar a los chicos? —le preguntaba Sakura

— ¿tanto miedo te da que necesitas a tu N-A-R-U-T-O? —le hablo con burla Ino, Sakura enojada planeo darle un golpe pero se volvió a escuchar un ruido de la parte de abajo que dejo a las dos chicas estáticas—tienes razón vamos por los chicos—

—Naruto, Itachi-san, ¿podemos pasar? —tocaron la puerta sin recibir respuesta, así que lo intentaron de nuevo, otra vez sin resultado

— ¿y si les paso algo? —

— si no entramos, no lo sabremos—abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie, las camas estaban deshechas y la pelirosa más observadora se dio cuenta que los bates no estaban

—quizá fueron a enfrentar a los Zombies—trato de razonar la ausencia de los chicos, después de todo era sumamente temprano como para que ambos se hayan levantado (sobretodo el rubio dormilon).

Luego tocaron la puerta de Sasuke, pero este no respondió y además estaba con pestillo, así que no pudieron hacer mucho.

—ahora si me asuste, ¿Porque los otros dos no están? ¿y Sasuke?—cuestionaba Ino

—no lo sé, tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta—Sakura hablo un poco temerosa pero con determinación

.

.

.

—Escuche algo de la cocina—hablo en un susurro Sakura

—Pues qué esperas, ve allá—

—Ino puerca, eres una cobarde—le dio una mirada burlona

—Mejor que sobreviva una belleza como yo que alguien con una frente de marquesina como tu—contratacó— hay que pensar en futuras generaciones—

—si claro belleza por fuera, y nada por dentro, no me quiero ni imaginar el futuro de esos pobres niños—

—Mejor cállate sabelotodo y vamos a ver que fue eso de una vez por todas—iban peleando a susurros a la vez que se acercaban a pasos silenciosos a la cocina. Se habían escuchado múltiples ruidos salir de ahí, Sakura iba adelante e Ino "le cubría la espalda". Estaban listas para abrir la puerta, entrar y golpear con lo que sea que había allí dentro, que de seguro era un Zombie, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y Sakura hizo señales con los dedos

**3**

**2**

**1**

—¡aaaah! —gritaron ambas y con los ojos cerrados abrieron la puerta y le dieron de lleno a lo que había tras la puerta

—¡Toma esto maldito zombie! —gritaba Ino golpenado con una palo desesperadamente—y esto y esto y esto—le seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerza—¿es mi idea o este Zombie siente como lo golpeo? Se esta achicando y solto unos quejidos y… oh oh, no es un Zombie—cuando abrio los ojos se encontró con un magullado Naruto, a un inconsciente Itachi y a una sorprendida Sakura

—Ino, creo que he noqueado a Itachi-san—decía Sakura preocupada viendo al pelinegro ver estrellas botado tras la puerta

—Y yo creo que deje O.K a Naruto—le dijo a su amiga y ambas se miraron entre preocupadas y sorprendidas

.

.

.

—aaah ¿que paso? —El rubio estaba despertando—me duele todo—se quejo intentando incorporarse

—hm, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado haciendo quizá que cosas en la cocina—

—¿Ino? —Naruto estaba desorbitado— ¡fuiste tú la que me golpeo Dattebayo!—al reaccionar le miro acusadoramente

—Hmp—exclamo mirando a otro lado a la vez que terminaba de vendar unos golpes de la cara del rubio—tu ni los aguantaste, no es mi culpa—

—de seguro y dejaron a Itachi peor, jajaja—se olvidó del dolor para reírse de la segura desgracia del pelinegro. Ino lo miro de una forma extraña

—_¿cómo te puede gustar este idiota? _— pensó y luego suspiro al seguir viendo como Naruto se reía… si supiera que a Itachi le había ido mejor

—Yo creo que a ti te han dejado peor Naruto—hablo un recién llegado pelinegro—solo un golpe en la cabeza, pensé que me había roto nariz, pero Sakura-chan es muy buena en primeros auxilios según vi—

—Oh vamos, exageras Itachi-kun—le respondió un tanto sonrojada, en respuesta el Uchiha solo sonrió mirando por el rabillo del ojo al ojiazul

—creo que me perdi de algo—dijo el rubio con los puños apretados y mirando con notables celos a Itachi, esa era SU Sakura-chan— ¿Qué habrán hablado estos dos? —

—Y no eres el único—apoyo también la ojiazul con un tono sorprendido, y después poso con intriga su vista en la ojijade

—Tsk—se escucho una exclamación desde el final de la escalera

—Oh hermanito, buenos días—saludo con una sonrisa Itachi

—_Creo que no fue el mejor momento para bajar— _pensaba Sasuke al ver como su amigo con vendas por todos lados y mirando a su hermano asesinamente por razones desconocidas. Vio también a Sakura sonrojada mirando a cualquier lugar evitando a los dos rubios, y a Ino mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, incluso ambas lo ignoraron aun siendo que ellas lo fueron a despertar hace un rato para quien sabe qué. Solamente asintió ante el saludo que le había dado su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina

Ahora que había entrado a la cocina pudo ver el gran desorden, las cosas rotas, comida quemada—de seguro por aquí pasaron Itachi y Naruto—comento en voz alta al ver el caos en el que se encontraba la cocina, así que solo tomo un vaso de agua y una manzana y dispuso volver a su cuarto. Cuando volvió a pasar por el living estaban ahora viendo televisión Itachi junto con Sakura y los dos rubios seguían mirándolos a ellos

—Problemáticos—no quiso inmiscuirse en alguna situación complicada y prefirió volver a la habitación que le dieron, comer su manzana y luego darse un baño, después de todo no era tan temprano, ya pasaban de las 10

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Buenos días—dijo un castaño mientras cocinaba— ¿Hinata ya despertó? —

— ¿He? —la chica no había notado la presencia de su primo—si, ya despertó, se está dando una ducha… creo—

—Bien—

— ¿y tú? —Le pregunto curiosa—¿porque estas despierto tan temprano? —volvió a inquirir la menor

—No pude dormir mucho, así que preferí levantarme y preparar algunas cosas, en vez de quedarme a perder el tiempo—

—…—la menor no dijo nada más y se sentó esperando a que el mayor le sirviera algo para desayunar

Ambos primos se sirvieron, en el caso de la menor cereal con leche, y el chico unas tostadas junto con un café. Luego de haber terminado de desayunar en completo mutismo la chica se retiró simplemente dando un gracias y el mayor dejo los platos en el fregadero, después se fue a sentar en el sofá de la sala

—Hinata—pronuncio sin despegar la vista del aparato electrónico

—me notaste, buenos días Nii-san—le dijo simplemente la mayor para seguir con su camino hacia la cocina.

Un tiempo después escucho a la chica encender el fregadero y en cierto momento vio al cachorro blanco entrar corriendo a la cocina, luego se escuchó una tímida risa y Neji decidió ir a hacerle compañía a la joven

—…—cuando el chico llego y ambos conectaron la mirada no se necesitaron palabras de por medio para que Hinata pudiera decifrar todo lo que el serio chico quería expresar. No necesito más para dejar de acariciar al peludo y con pasos firmes correr a darle un fuerte abrazo al chico el cual lo correspondió de inmediato

No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieran de sus ojos humedeciendo un poco la camisa del chico, cosa que este ignoro y le siguió abrazando a la vez que le acariciaba los azulinos cabellos—no tienes por qué intentar de ser fuerte Hinata, este estado alteraría hasta el más fuerte—le consolaba —apuesto que el Uchiha lloro como nena— intento subirle el animo con un intento de broma

—Ne-neji-nii—le reprendió aun entre hipidos Hinata a lo que el otro solo pudo sonreír de lado

Pasaron un rato en esa posición hasta que la joven se calmó y le logro mostrar una sonrisa sincera que tranquilizo a su primo. Luego la chica le busco algo al can para que comiera mientras Neji le preparaba el desayuno a ella

—Neji… ¿Por qué no me dejaste en otro lado? quizá y en donde dormiste —apareció de la nada TenTen con la misma ropa de ayer y refregándose los ojos

—Seria un problema que te despertaras y no supieras en donde estabas, eso es todo—

—ahá, no por eso deberías haberme dejado dormir en tu cama—le reprendía un poco sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

—no era problema, no se qué te quejas tanto, la pieza no estaba hedionda o algo.. —Medito un tiempo—¿o si? —pregunto posando su mirada un poco preocupada y avergonzada en la castaña

—¿Qué?, claro que no—negó rápidamente con las manos y la cabeza—pero igual, ¿Tú donde dormiste?, si me dices que en el sillón me sentiré mal y además te golpeare—

—¿En vez de agradecerme por prestarte mi cama me intentas golpear?—le hablo serio—mujeres…quien las entiende—se cruzó de brazos y bufo, la chica no hizo más que soltar un gritito exasperado al ver al chico no responderle en concreto lo que ella quería

—…—la peliazul fue una espectadora de la conversación entre los jovenes mayores, y pasaba su mirada de uno en otro a la vez que ambos intercambiaban miradas y palabras—creo que es buen momento para irme—opino en un susurro al ver que comenzaban una pelea más grande, y se escapó silenciosamente

—Hola—hablo el pelinegro cuando se lo encontró de frente al salir de la cocina

—Ho-hola—saludo un poco aturdida por la repentina presencia del chico— al parecer todos se han despertado temprano hoy— hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Con el ruido que sale de ahí—señalo la puerta que llevaba a la cocina—me fue difícil no despertarme, así que mejor me levante—

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se rio un poco a lo que el pelinegro sonrió a su estilo.

Sai decidió que sería buena idea ver televisión así que pidiendo permiso se instaló en el sofá. Hinata por otro lado luego de mostrarle cual control usar y todo eso, decidió ir hasta su habitación, no estaba segura de para qué, pero estaría incomoda estando sola en la sala con un extraño, porque eso era Sai hasta ahora, un simple extraño, además de que no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la pelea entre Neji y TenTen

Se encontraba recostada sobre la cama y contra todos sus deseos, al no haber mayor ruido dentro de la habitación, los sonidos que provocaban esos Zombies se amplificaba ante sus oídos, dándole una estancia nada grata

—Ya son las diez—miro sorprendida el reloj, se la había pasado divagando quizá cuanto tiempo entre sus memorias, volvió a recordar el sueño que tuvo, del ultimo día de clases, y se acordó de todos sus amigos y compañeros—_espero que todos estén bien_—deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra, no podría concebir la… muerte de otro amigo

—Ahora que recuerdo…—se levantó repentinamente de la cama, reviso nuevamente la hora, habían pasado unos minutos nada más, pero ahora el tiempo es oro, y lo había estado perdiendo, no podía permitirse eso

—Hinata-onechan estas… ¡oye no me ignores! —la pequeña vio pasar deprisa a su hermana y trato de hablarle pero la ignoro por completamente y no paro su caminata hasta llegar a la pieza de su padre y cerrar la puerta tras de si

— ¿y a esta que le pasa? —ella que con toda la buena voluntad le quería cuestionar por su bienestar pero la chica ni la tomo en cuenta, y la hubiera seguido para reclamarle pero recién había salido de la ducha y no quería toparse por sorpresa a Sai o a su primo estando con solo una toalla, así que decidió ir a vestirse y secarse el pelo primero

—haber si recuerdo bien, papa me dijo que buscara en… el armario—lo medito un poco y al recordar el lugar se dirigió de inmediato hacia el— ¿pero porque el armario?, aquí no veo nada más que ropa—lo había abierto pero al contrario de lo que le dijo su padre solo había ropa de hombre en ese lugar, nada de utilidad para ella podía encontrar

—_espera ¿qué es eso?_ — cerro el armario y le echó un vistazo a los lados por si había algo, lo que encontró fue una desigualdad en el color café del armario, paso su mano por ahí y se dio cuenta que era una pegatina por lo que la retiro de un solo jalón. Lo que había oculto era un tipo de interruptor así que sin esperar más y con mucha curiosidad lo apretó, el armario se corrió lentamente para un lado.

—Me siento como en una película de acción—opino al aire al ver el armario correrse y dejar a la vista la entrada a un lugar oculto

—Veamos que tenías aquí padre—abrió lentamente una entrada que había a ese lugar secreto y lo que vio la dejo en shock, se le cayó el celular de la mano y con los ojos sumamente abiertos entro en ese pequeño lugar donde había por lo menos una quincena de… de... ¡ARMAS!

—¿porque esto está aquí?, ¡se supone que eres solo un empresario papa!—decía alterada como si su padre la pudiera escuchar y resolver todas sus dudas—necesitare que me respondas muchas dudas la próxima vez— siguió hablando al aire mientras observaba todas esas armas, distinguió las de seguro llamadas granadas, habían unos chalecos, balas por doquier, en si era un Bunker equipado para algún contratiempo de gran calibre

—_al parecer es cierto que siempre estás listo para lo que sea_—sorprendida ese fue su pensamiento.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación—hay no, que hago, ¿y si es Hanabi? ella no puede ver esto, podría querer tomar algún arma—hablaba preocupada y rápidamente a la vez que recogía del suelo su celular

Cuando se levantó salió del escondite, trato de arrastrar el armario para cerrarlo y vio la perilla girar…

—Hinata, ¿Qué haces?— la morena suspiro aliviada, solo era su primo, pero se sonrojo al ver la mirada interrogante de su primo quien la miraba fijamente

—Neji-niisan, etto… ¿yo?, na-nada, has vi-visto que gr-grande es este armario—cuando su primo entro ella estaba "abrazando" el mueble, pues este era tan pesado que correrlo por su cuenta fue difícil, y aunque alcanzo a cerrarlo Neji la pillo en esa extraña posición y ahora nerviosa trataba de decir algo coherente

—Esta rara, ¿segura que no pasa nada? —

—se-segura, no pa-pasa nada, jejeje—rio nerviosamente mientras despegaba su abrazo con el armario… definitivamente su fuerte no era mentir

—eso es todo, ahora me dirás, ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ya un poco preocupado por la actitud de su prima

—Nii-san—susurro y soltó un suspiro—Veras, lo que pasa es que…—y entre palabras serias o nerviosas le conto todo a su primo, desde la llamada de su padre, el hecho de que se tenían que juntar con Sasuke (a lo que el ojiperla no puso muy buena cara), hasta el contenido que había en el armario

—Ya veo…—dijo procesando toda la información el Hyuga

—Y nii-san—le llamo la chica al recordar algo—Papa dijo que usaras "ese" auto—medito un poco y con cara de curiosidad pregunto un tanto avergonzada—¿a qu-que se refería? —

Neji sonrió burlón y se acercó a su sonrojada prima

—ya lo veras—y le revolvió el pelo a lo que Hinata simplemente hizo un mohín con la boca—ahora… ¿no había un Uchiha con el que tienes que hablar? —

—oh, es cierto—luego de todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado de ese detalle. Así que despidiéndose de su primo abandono la habitación para ir a contactar a cierto pelinegro de ojos también oscuros

—Aun no creo que vayamos a ocupar "ese" auto—decía mientras deslizaba el armario y observaba su interior; él ya sabía de su existencia, su tío se lo había contado hace un tiempo por si ocurría alguna emergencia; — ¿en qué lio estamos metidos? —termino diciendo con el ceño fruncido en preocupación recordando el enfrentamiento con los zombies y la gravedad de la situación para que su tío le hablara sobre "ese" auto

.

.

.

—Hmp, ¿Hinata que se cree?, mira que ignorarme así, no solo una vez sino que ¡dos veces! —Hanabi estaba sentada en el sofá de tres y miraba hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido sin prestarle mayor atención a la tele

—Neji es un idiota, mira que responderme asi yo solo lo decía por su bien—con los brazos cruzados reclamaba en voz alta TenTen, y luego dirigió su mirada molesta, pasando a sorpresa hacia el pelinegro sentado a su lado—¿Y tu porque estás viendo Barney? —

—con que así se llamaba este dinosaurio—medito sorprendido el pelinegro que estaba sentado en medio de ambas chicas—me pregunto ¿Qué tan grande será su pene? —decía de lo más normal a lo que ambas chicas se sonrojaron y lo miraron como si estuviera loco

—¡Ba-baka! —TenTen le golpeó la cabeza—por qué siempre dices cosas tan raras—seguía sonrojada la castaña

— ¿es una pregunta extraña? —saco un librito de quien sabe donde—aquí dice que la mejor forma de interactuar con la chicas es hablando de temas que les interesen ¿a vosotras no les interesa el pene, aquí dice que mientras mas grande mejor?, ¿o es que lo que no les interesa es el que pueda tener Barney? Tal vez el de Neji…—

Pasaron cinco segundo y ambas chicas tras razonar bien las palabras del chico se sonrojaron peor que Hinata

—¡y-y a qui-quien le importaria eso… Idiota! —TenTen volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza y Hanabi le arranco de las manos ese estúpido libro que decía "como relacionarte con mujeres, íntimamente parte I" y aparecía una imagen un tanto subidita de tono en la portada. Hanabi simplemente dejo lentamente el libro en una mesa y con la cara como un perfecto tomate salió corriendo gritando "¡One-channnn!" escaleras arriba.

—Viste lo que has hecho—le miro reprobatoriamente bajando el tono de su rostro pero aun avergonzada por las palabras del chico, mientras este solo conservaba su sonrisa y estaba con la mano sobre la cabeza

—creo que debería decir lo siento—dijo simplemente con una leve sonrisa que dejaba ver la intención de una disculpa.

Y después de todo lo ocurrido ambos prefirieron dejar el tema hasta ahí y se dedicaron a ver Barney… hasta que Neji llego abajo con una aura asesina rodeándolo

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas frente a una menor? —

—Neji-niisan tranquilízate—le pedía preocupada Hinata con Hanabi oculta atrás suyo con una actitud tímida completamente distinta a la actitud seria y orgullosa como era normal

—¿He? —el pelinegro estaba extrañado por la mirada molesta que le estaba dando el castaño

—Si aprecias la vida… corre—fue el último comentario que se escuchó por parte de TenTen y se pudo ver a Neji salir corriendo tras un asustado Sai por toda la Mansión, y los ruegos de Hinata por que no lo lastimara bueno… no mucho (después de todo, le había dicho esas cosas a su hermanita, ante todo la familia, ¿no?)

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que sii la verdad me tarde más de lo esperado, dije que me demoraría como una semana, pero llegue a la segunda jeje. Como recordatorio diré que lo del principio escrito en cursiva es el recuerdo del ultimo día, el sueño que tuvo Hinata, y del cual varios más se acordaron, espero no haya sido aburrido jeje

**Guest** me alegro que te gustara, la verdad nunca fue mi intención el ShikaIno, no te preocupes, y espero que sigas leyendo :)

**MarthaIP** ¡Gracias a ti!, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias también por tu review, me alegra mucho de veras :D

Prometo intentar apresurarme con el otro capítulo y tratar de escribirlo para la otra semana jeje

Gracias a quienes la siguen o tienen en favorito

Matta ne!


	6. Capitulo 5

"_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Kishimoto"_

Holaa, al final me leerán de nuevo :D Así que los dejo leer

Capítulo 5: La lluvia…

El definitivamente no era un chico de paciencia, es más, se podía decir que carecía casi por completo de esta cualidad, y es por eso que ahora se le podía apreciar exasperado con el teléfono en mano

—_si llamas para después no contestar ¡pues simplemente no lo hagas!_ —le reclamaba internamente al celular a la vez que colgaba y lo arrojaba sobre la cama.

Lo que había pasado es que luego de haber "desayunado" y duchado, entro en la habitación y se había encontrado con que su celular tenía unas 5 llamadas perdidas del mismo número desconocido de ayer. Había esperado un tiempo para que lo volvieran a llamar mientras se vestía, pero la llamada nunca llego y decidió llamarlo el esta vez, podía ser algo de importancia y aunque no lo admitiera, tenía una pisca de curiosidad por saber quién lo llamaba con tanta insistencia, incluso puede que hayan sido sus padres, ¿quién sabe?

Pero el problema es que había llamado unas 3 veces y esperado largos minutos pero el otro no se dignaba a contestar, así que indignado decidió dejar de intentar comunicarse con el extraño y bajar para ver cómo estaban las cosas con los demás.

—_Hmp, al menos lo llevare por si ese se DIGNA a volver a llamar_—iba meditando mientras bajaba y luego entro en la cocina.

—Aun no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto desorden? — la ojijade se encontraba fregando algunos platos y ollas

—No es nuestra culpa Sakura-chan—reclamaba infantilmente el rubio quien se encontraba recogiendo los objetos del suelo

—¿y si no fue culpa suya de quien fue genio? — le hablo Ino quien estaba limpiando con un trapeador el suelo

—Pues…—el chico la verdad no tenía ninguna excusa, pero cuando vio entrar en la cocina al pelinegro se le ocurrió una "excelente" mentira — ha sido culpa de Sasuke-Teme—exclamo triunfante pensando que podía haber sido una buena excusa

—En verdad—La rubia se le quedo mirando— eres un baka Naruto—termino con un suspiro, e Itachi desde donde estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun ni siquiera estaba aquí Naruto, ni creas que vamos a creerte eso—Le dijo Sakura amenazante sin siquiera mirarlo y siguiendo con los trastes

—Hmp, y los únicos que no saben cocinar son ustedes dos—decía Sasuke defendiéndose mientras tomaba asiento en una silla

—Te olvidas de Sakura— Ino comento divertida a la vez que dejaba el trapeador y se iba a sentar junto al pelinegro

Sakura solo miro enojada a su amiga y también se fue a sentar

—heeee, ¿y por qué se sientan?, aún queda mucho ´ttebayo —el rubio miraba con duda a las chicas

—nada de eso, he decidido que como ustedes desordenaron ustedes ordenaran—

—concuerdo con Ino-cerda—opino Sakura queriéndole devolver a su amiga su burla anterior

—¡eso no es justo! —Naruto las miraba y seguiría reclamando escandalosamente si el mayor ahí presente no le hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro

—Las chicas tienen razón, fue nuestra culpa, mejor terminar esto rápido ¿no crees?— le dijo con una sonrisa y el rubio lo miro desconfiado frunciendo el ceño

— _¿Qué habrá pasado entre estos dos?, ¡aaa quiero saber ´ttebayo!, ¿y si Itachi le dijo cosas raras a Sakura-chan?, no, no el no es asi… ¡o si?—_ era el dilema del rubio quien iba cambiado de expresiones constantemente mirando al mayor hasta que se dio cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón así que mejor siguió limpiando en silencio sin dejar de armar situaciones en su mente, hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que se estaba en liando mucho así que mejor decidió dejar de lado el tema y hacer lo que siempre terminaba haciendo… pensar en Ramen con una sonrisa boba

— _¿me habré metido en un lio? _—se preguntaba por su parte Itachi quien había vuelto a limpiar y miro de reojo a la pelirosa mientras esta miraba disimuladamente al rubio quien ahora estaba peleando por alguna razón con Ino y todos estaban siendo ignorados por Sasuke que miraba con el ceño fruncido su celular. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado un tiempo antes.

**FLASHBACK / POV Itachi**

— ¿Itachi-san estas despierto? —logre entreabrir los ojos, me sentía un poco mareado y confundido escuche sus palabras y logre asentir despacio a la vez que trataba de incorporarme, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo de la cocina, de a poco recordé todo lo sucedido

— Me alegro—sonrió dulce y calmadamente, diferente a como la había visto comportarse frente al resto de los chicos y me sorprendí un poco— mira, creo que te has… pues… no te la has roto, pero habrá que arreglar tu nariz— trataba de explicarme

—¿y sabes cómo hacerlo Sakura-san? —pregunte sorprendido a la vez que me tantee la nariz acto que me causo dolor y aunque aguante un quejido supe que hice alguna mueca cuando ella soltó una risita.

—Ahora solo debes relajarte ¿bien? —retiro mis manos (las que aún tenía en mi nariz) y me dijo: "a la cuenta de tres"—uno, dos.. —y no le escuche más puesto que cerrando los ojos tuve que apretar mis labios para retener una exclamación de dolor e inconscientemente subí una mano y le apreté un poco su brazo, luego de unos momentos el dolor se disipo y deje de ejercer presión en su brazo

— Creo que me has mentido—

— Lo siento, generalmente hacerlo de esta forma es mejor, ¿te ha dolido mucho? — al abrir los ojos pude ver su expresión preocupada

—Tranquila Sakura-san, no ha sido tanto—le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta

—Me alegro—hablo parándose y posteriormente estirándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme

—No sabía que tenía estos conocimientos —

—Primeros auxilios, algunos antídotos naturales, estoy practicando para ser medica—la vi hablar con emoción, pero repentinamente se puso nerviosa y me extrañe aunque mantuve mi semblante inmutable—Itachi-san, bueno yo que-queria pedirle un favor—hablaba nerviosa y creo que de inmediato supe por dónde iba el tema— es sobre…—no la deje terminar

—sobre Naruto ¿no? —si algo sabía hacer era observar e intuir, y al parecer había acertado pues se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

—Si… ¿Cómo sabias? —susurro y me miro extrañada, yo no pude más que sonreír por dentro

—Creo que ha sido obvio—hable pero inmediatamente trate de remediarlo cuando vi que su mirada se había decaído un poco —pero claro que Naruto no se ha fijado, es muy despistado para estas cosas— logre que se animara nuevamente y mi preocupación se disipo

—Entonces…—me miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de duda— ¿me ayudaras? —termino preguntando esperanzada

—Claro Sakura-chan—hable nuevamente con una sonrisa siendo esta vez yo quien provoco el sonrojo de la chica— ¿así está mejor no crees?, será más fácil darle… celos verdad—no pude evitar sonreír con un poco de malicia y le pase un brazo por el hombro usando mi actitud de galán—_los jóvenes son tan divertidos_—no pude evitar pensar al observar a la pelirosa y al recordar a Sasuke y a todos sus amigos— _aunque he sonado como un anciano_—

—Gracias… Itachi-kun—respondió ella recuperando esa actitud que poseía con el resto de los chicos, excepto la rudeza que tenía con Naruto

—_Será su forma de disimular frente a el_—llegue a la conclusión de los golpes que continuamente recibía el rubio

Luego decidimos como lo haríamos y salimos de la cocina justo para encontrar al rubio decir

—De seguro y dejaron a Itachi peor, jajaja—

**FIN FLASHBACK / Fin POV Itachi **

—_Bueno, de todas formas no importa, ayudare a Sakura-chan y de paso distraerme un poco de todo esto_— con una leve sonrisa pudo apreciar a Naruto llorando con un chichon en la cabeza de seguro provocado por Sakura quien se veía sumamente enojada, Ino miraba a un lado silbando con una mirada maliciosa y Sasuke se burlaba del pobre rubio

Con la situación bizarra que vivieron; los chicos limpiando el gran desorden provocado por su inexperiencia en la cocina, y las chicas dejándolos inconscientes; el ambiente de ahora se encontraba relajado, estaban lo que se podía decir despreocupados, ese era un día normal. Pero un gran estruendo proveniente de la calle hizo que todos dejaran de lado sus acciones y se dirigieran rápidamente a ver qué había ocurrido.

El primero en llegar fue Itachi, quien corrió rápidamente unas cosas para poder observar por la ventana y abriendo un poco más de lo normal los ojos vio el extraño panorama que había afuera.

— ¿Que ha sido ese ruido?— el resto había llegado y Sakura fue la primera en preguntar un tanto asustada

—Véanlo ustedes mismos—Itachi con completa seriedad les dejo espacio para que observaran pero les dijo que lo hicieran cuidadosamente

El estruendo que escucharon había sido una pequeña explosión, que había dejado destrozada la entrada de la casa de enfrente y por ella se colaban unos cinco sujetos, aparentemente ladrones y que si se miraban un poco más, se podía apreciar que llevaban un par de armas

—Veo que ni una invasión Zombie hace desaparecer a los delincuentes—comento Ino viendo como uno de esos ladrones remataba a un Zombie que le tapaba el paso con una pistola

—Será mejor volver a cerrar la ventana, no será que quieran venir para acá después—Itachi dijo completamente serio, entonces todos se despegaron de la ventana y Naruto con Sasuke reacomodaron las cosas que tapaban el vidrio

—Supongo, que quedarnos aquí no cambiara nada ¿Quién más aparte de mi quiere comer?— Naruto rompió el silencio

—Mmm tienes razón Naruto, ya va a ser mediodía—Hablo Ino

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Ino saco rápidamente a Itachi y a Naruto, no les permitirá volver a tomar ni siquiera un sartén. Sasuke opino que no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que también se fue con los hombres y Sakura, pues, se quedó para ayudar un poco a Ino, cosa de la que luego se arrepintió cuando esta la abordo con preguntas

—Ahora que estamos solas me dirás inmediatamente ¿Qué ha pasado con Itachi? —le hablo entusiasmada la rubia

—No se de que me hablas—

—Vamos no te hagas, ¿que han sido esas miraditas?, ¿y desde cuando es Itachi-kun?— le dijo pícaramente—además puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero a mí no—comento triunfante

—No ha sido nada

—Pero si no me equivoco a ti te gusta…— no pudo terminar puesto que la pelirosa le tapó la boca

—shhh, ¿que no ves que te pueden escuchar? —le miro entre molesta y preocupada

—No se porque te armas tanto lio, si el ya hasta se te declaro—

—No es tan fácil, además lo hizo hace más de un año, ha pasado mucho tiempo, puede que ya no sienta lo mismo, además esta esa Shion—termino un poco enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos

Si es lo que estoy pensando sobre tu e Itachi, me parece que ya lo han logrado—comento recordando la mirada matadora que le dio el ojiazul al mayor

—¿Que te has imaginado en esa cabecita tuya?—le pregunto

—No he imaginado nada, estoy segura—exclamaba—¿es algo que comienza con CE y termina con LOS? —sonrió segura y Sakura simplemente asintió

—Aun así, no lo se, el tal vez haya cambiado de opinión, por eso recurro a Itachi… además de que Sasuke-kun no me ayudaría—

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, puede ser muy lindo y todo lo que quiera pero es un amargado— hablaba Ino a la vez que asentía repetidas veces—Necesitara una novia bien dulce para quitarle eso, o bueno… una que le de muchos dulces jajaja—

—Tampoco tan así Ino, no seas mala—le reprocho Sakura en defensa de su amigo, aunque opinaba igual que la rubia… Sasuke parecía diabético, no era para nada dulce, era todo lo contrario y el hecho de que no soportaba la comida dulce a veces le hacía dudar sobre la salud del azabache

—Ya, ya nos desviamos del tema—recobro la compostura Ino y se puso seria—Veamos, yo no te podre decir nada de tus métodos, pero sabes, no estamos en una situación que de muchas oportunidades—seguía hablando sabiamente—si no recuerdas, estamos invadidos de muertos, y perfectamente el día de mañana podrías morir o podría morir él y tu estarás tratando de darle celos como si fueras una niñita—le reprocho

—¡oye! —Intento reclamar—bueno… igual tienes razón—le dio un punto a favor a la rubia—

— ¿verdad que si? —le dijo contenta

—si, han sido unas grandes palabras—le sonrió

—ahá ahá—

—no sabía que además de vestidos, pinturas, y esas cosas, tenías un pequeño lado inteligente en ese pequeña cabeza tuya— le hablo ahora burlona

—¡oye! — le dio un par de insultos pero la otra chica solo se rio alegremente

—Bueno, bueno, no te esponjes jajaja—cuando logro contener la risa le hablo— vamos que enojarse así, hace que uno envejezca más rápido ¿no sabías?—comento inocentemente pero logro hacer que la rubia se calmara rápidamente, en esos temas la ojiazul siempre le hacía caso en seguida pensando que sabía todo con sus estudios en la medicina y esas cosas.

—¡Hmp! —Exclamo Ino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Sakura (quien ahora se reía más fuerte) podría haber sido mentira o verdad pero lo había hecho para molestarla. Así que enojada comenzó a hacer la comida ignorando la risa de la pelirosa.

**========0========0========0========0========**

Luego del espectáculo que presenciaron afuera estaban de los nervios, podría pasar cualquier cosa, ahora además de haber Zombies, se le sumaba que podrían encontrarse con tipos así o más peligrosos en cualquier momento, Itachi se alegraba un poco de su conocimiento para utilizar armas (las cuales mantenía ocultas en su mochila, pero los chicos sabían eso, solo sabían sobre la existencia de la pistola que ocupo Sasuke y que el mayor llevaba oculta en su pantalón por alguna emergencia)

—Itachi, no crees que puedan entrar zombies o ladrones ¿verdad? — El rubio rompió el silencio

—Tal vez, en verdad, no lo sé Naruto—Hizo una pequeña pausa—pero no se preocupen mañana ya nos iremos—dijo como si nada

—¿Y eso?, ¿a dónde nos iremos Itachi?—Sasuke se había mantenido largo tiempo callado y le pregunto extrañado con el ceño levemente fruncido

—nos iremos a un lugar más seguro—respondió calmadamente—Papa me ha dicho dónde ir—y tranquilo espero la de seguro reacción de su hermano que llego justo…ahora

—¡Que! —Subió un poco la voz e incluso se levantó—¿Cuándo has hablado con el?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Esta con mama? —pregunto rápidamente sin importarle si hablaba muy rápido, quería respuestas y las quería de inmediato—responde—volvió a fruncir el ceño

—Tranquilo hermanito—estaba con su actitud inmutable, así que mirando al pelinegro menor (quien se encontraba con las pupilas vibrando a la espera de que respondiera rápido a sus dudas) prosiguió—en primer lugar, ya te había dicho a ti y a Naruto que nuestros padres se encuentran bien—apenas dijo eso el rubio salto

—¡¿Entonces hablaste también con mi padre?! ¿Qué sabes?, ¿esta con mamá? —cuestionaba rápidamente he hizo una pausa para tomar aire— Ayer los intente llamar pero no funciono, ¿Por qué a ti si? ¡Habla ´ttebayo!—termino gritando mirando fijamente al mayor

—Idiota—mascullo Sasuke—ya nos estaba contando, déjalo hablar—

—Solo estoy preocupado Teme—

— ¿y yo no? Deja que hable—

—Ahora tu no lo dejas hablar porque me estás hablando mientras yo solo espero que él nos diga que pasa, porque estoy preocupado, es todo tu culpa Teme—hablo rápidamente el rubio sin que se le entendiera del todo

—Y sigues hablando—choco su mano con su frente exasperado—eres un verdadero Dobe—

—¡Deja de decirme Dobe! —Chillo el ojiazul —¡Usuratonkashi ´ttebayo!—

— ¿y si no quiero que me harás? —inquirió retadoramente tras escuchar su insulto—D-O-B-E—sonrió de medio lado con burla

—Ahora sí que sí, ¡tú te lo buscaste maldito! —enojado se le iba a arrojar encima, y Sasuke solo lo miraba con superioridad esperando para descargarse con el rubio. Pero la voz de Itachi los freno a ambos

—Bueno si no quieren saber no es mi problema—fingió indiferencia cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

—… ¿Tregua Teme? —hablo el rubio tras unos segundos en silencio

—Tsk… bien—le lanzo una última mirada enojada al rubio quien se la respondió de igual manera y luego ambos desviaron su mirada hacia el mayor en espera de que contestara sus preguntas anteriores, el ojiazul desbordando impaciencia y el azabache serio pero con la mirada fija en su hermano

—Bien—se aclaró la voz para relatar todo de un viaje—no interrumpan, en primer lugar mama está bien Sasuke, y Naruto tu madre también está a salvo, todos están con el resto. Ayer nuestro padre me llamo Sasuke unos minutos antes de que fuera a tu habitación, la razón por la que no os lo conté antes fue porque simplemente no era el momento—vio que ambos querían reclamar pero se aguantaron y solo pudo sonreír—él me dijo que los llevara a un lugar seguro, es un lugar que está justo a las afueras de Konoha y no es para nada concurrido, por lo que en este caso—hizo referencia a los zombies—es un lugar ideal. Además el que viniéramos aquí no fue del todo coincidencia, cuando dije que se encontraban con "el resto", me refería con otros padres, entre ellos los padres de Ino-san—siguió, los chicos no despegaban la mirada de Itachi y trataban de captar rápidamente todo (cosa que complico un poco más al rubio) —me parece que la llamaron, por eso su notable felicidad ayer. Y antes de que pregunten, a ti Naruto no te sirvió llamar a tus padres porque en el lugar que estan no pueden realizar llamadas ni recibirlas. Se pudieron comunicar conmigo y al parecer con Ino-san debido al uso de un teléfono satelital que poseía Hiashi-san el padre de Hyuga Hinata, su amiga—ante la mención de la joven, Itachi pudo apreciar un brillo fugaz en los ojos de su hermano, pero que desapareció tan rápido como apareció—no se cómo estará ella, pero se que su padre también está junto con los nuestros. Así que en resumen nuestros padres están a salvo, y mañana nos iremos a ese lugar a las afuera de Konoha junto con Sakura-chan e Ino-san—finalizo

—Entonces todo eso ha pasado Dattebayo—exclamo el rubio terminando de procesar toda la información—Itachi, ¿y sabes algo de los padres de Sakura-chan? —cuestiono el rubio

—no lo sé Naruto lo lamento, solo se sobre nuestros padres, quienes están en el mismo lugar ya que se conocen y trabajan juntos—hablo sereno Itachi pero igual sintiendo preocupación por los padres de la chica

—Bien…—el chico apretó los puños y se quedó mirando el techo—_me pregunto cómo estarán los demás_—

—¿Las chicas saben Itachi? —exclamo Sasuke para sorpresa de los otros dos

—No—dijo simplemente el mayor—eso te lo encargo a ti Naruto—

—¿Qué, porque yo? —

—Solamente hazlo Dobe—le dijo Sasuke fastidiado

—¡Pero porque tengo que…!—no alcanzo a terminar por que el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar repentinamente

—_¿Sera ese número de nuevo?_ —El azabache saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, y efectivamente era ese número—_vaya, que sorpresa_—pensó ahora sarcásticamente. Asegurándose otra vez de que ese era el número se decidió a contestar y averiguar quién lo llamaba tanto, después de hablar con Itachi ya no creía que pudiera ser su padre. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar el rubio le arrebato el celular y contesto por el, provocando el enojo en el pelinegro.

.

.

.

—_Etto, ¿Sasuke-kun? —_

— ¡Hola ´ttebayo!_ —_La ojiplata escucho de repente una chillona voz que por poco y la deja sorda_— _¿soy Naruto Uzumaki con quien hablo?_ —_

—_¿Naruto-kun?_ —exclamo sorprendida— _¿Estas bien?, ¿te encuentras con Sasuke-kun? _—se le escucho ansiosa

—¿Hinata? —Exclamo en un susurro con un tono asombrado _— ¡de veras eres tú!_ —Chillo alegremente_— _¿Cómo estas, te ha pasado algo?, ¿Neji, está contigo?, ¿Por qué llamas al Teme? —hablaba rápido y a gritos con preocupación en la voz

—_Tranquilo Naruto-kun, estoy bien, Neji igual_—hablo en un tono divertido

—¡Que bien ´ttebayo! —exclamo

—¡Naruto!, ¿que son todos esos gritos? —

—No Sakura-chan no me golpees—lloriqueo asustado mientras miraba como Sakura se le acercaba asesinamente, Ino venía detrás, y Sasuke estaba con una expresión asesina en una pose le dejaba ver claramente que le venía a golpear y recuperar su celular— ¡Hinata!, dile algo— se dio cuenta de que todos detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar el nombre de la chica, puso el teléfono en altavoz y se hizo un silencio rotundo en toda la sala

—_¿Naruto-kun?—_se escuchó a través del teléfono a la ojiplata con un tono que denotaba incomodidad_—¿Sigues ahí? —_

—Si, es solo que todos se ha…—

—¿Hinata-chan, eres tú?, que alegría—hablo estridentemente Ino quien le había robado el celular al rubio

—¿Cómo estas Hinata? —

—_Sakura-chan… Ino-chan—_hablo sorprendida Hinata—_es-estoy muy feliz de que estén bien_—denotaba alegría en su voz

—Y nosotros de que tú lo estés—hablo también contenta Ino

—_Y… ¿dónde están chicos? _—

—en mi casa, los chicos llegaron ayer—contesto Sakura—Naruto, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun—

—_Ah, qué bien_—

—¿Y tú Hinata?, suponemos que estas con Neji—siguió hablando Ino—¿has hablado con alguien más? —le pregunto curiosa, ella estaba preocupada por Chouji y Shikamaru pero el teléfono no le había funcionado ayer y hoy los chicos no habían contestado, tenía una leve esperanza de que quizá la chica hubiera contactado con ellos

—_Pues, esta TenTen-chan y Sai…_ —

—¿Cuál Sai?—exclamaron las dos chicas con intriga ignorando al rubio que reclamaba que igual quería hablas, Itachi se mantenía al margen y Sasuke se controlaba para no ir a quitarles el celular a las chicas, justo que conocía al desconocido y más encima resultaba ser la Hyuga, le usurpaban el maldito aparato.

—Es un chico, nosotros también lo conocimos ayer, cuando llego con Rock Lee y TenTen, lo salvaron de unos zombies… bueno Kiba-kun lo salvo—susurro lo ultimo y todos notaron o apagada que sono su voz, menos Naruto que no le presto atención al cambio de tono

—Pero solo nombraste a TenTen y al tal Sai, ¿qué paso con cejas espesas y Kiba?— Pregunto el despistado rubio a lo que las chicas le mandaron una mirada molesta

—…—la morena no respondió por unos momentos

—oy, Hinata no tienes que…—Ino fue cortada por la voz de Hinata

—_Lee-san se fue en la camioneta que llegaron, porque no tenia como salir de ella por culpa de los zombies_—hablo rápido—_Kiba-kun cuando salvo a Sai, el… e-el_—inspiro una fuerte bocanada para calmarse y hacer que su voz y sus manos dejaran de temblar pero no tuvo mucho efecto—_el…_—cerro los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran con tanta facilidad, y los chicos que se encontraban del otro lado entendieron inmediatamente lo que había pasado—_Ki-kiba-kun mu-murio_—finalizo y el resto fue puro silencio en el que Naruto pateo un sillón y se sentó tapándose los ojos, Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente, y las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar con amargura, Itachi con impotencia por no poder hacer nada, se mantuvo serio y solo cerró los ojos

—_Chi-chicas, no lloren, vamos que me ha-harán llorar a mi_—decía Hinata entrecortadamente con su siempre pacifico tono, de seguro ya estaba llorando

—…—nadie pudo responder, todos estaban impactados por la noticia, Kiba era uno de sus amigos, su compañero desde que estaban en primaria, pensar en el y en que no volverían a verlo corretear por ahí, o hacer bromas junto a Naruto no era fácil de aceptar.

—_Itachi-san… ¿podría hablar unas palabras con usted?_ — La peliazul había logrado regular su tono, pero este aun sonaba un tanto apagado, distinto a lo melodiosa que sonaba casi siempre, y lo más sorprendente para los chicos fue que no la habían estado escuchando tartamudear prácticamente nada.

— _¿Conmigo?_ —se cuestionó sorprendido Itachi—_pensé que querría hablar con Sasuke_—le dirigió una mirada al chico que observaba fijamente el celular—Claro Hinata-san—se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y fue a tomar el aparato de las manos de Sakura, quien ahora se refregaba los ojos en un intento de eliminar por completo las lágrimas y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora—enseguida vuelvo—declaro para los chicos

—no creo que sea necesario ¿o sí? —hablo Sasuke arqueando una ceja

—¿Lo es? —susurro Itachi para que solo escuchara la Hyuuga

—_Si fuera posible, me gustaría hablar un poco en privado con usted Itachi-san_—

—Está bien—le volvió a susurrar—Tal parece es un tema delicado, en seguida vuelvo—dijo mirando principalmente a Sasuke quien no despegaba su mirada de él.

—Ya estamos solos—se detuvo en las escaleras y se sentó— dime—

—_Vera, mi padre, creo que lo conoce…_—

—Hiashi-san—

—_Exacto, él me ha dicho que debía contactarme con usted_— hablaba un poco dudosa

Itachi asintió desde donde estaba— ¿entonces porque ha querido hablar específicamente conmigo Hinata-san? —

—mi padre me ha dicho que ustedes se irán a un lugar seguro mañana viernes—hablaba un poco nerviosa—me ha dicho que usted sabia todo sobre est, ¿y nosotros podríamos ir con ustedes? —pregunto dudosa

—por supuesto, hemos de tratar de juntarnos la mayor cantidad para ir a ese lugar—respondio Itachi—como ya sabes estamos donde Sakura-chan…—

Así hablaron durante un tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo con todo y tras un agradecimiento por parte de la chica ambos se despidieron hasta mañana

—¡¿de qué han hablado Itachi?! —Naruto fue el primero en saltar al verlo aparecer por la entrada del salon

—Hmp—pronuncio Sasuke cuando su hermano le devolvió el celular, y lo miro expectante para saber que respondería el mayor

—¿Y las chicas? —

—Fueron a la cocina para… ¡oye! No desvíes el tema—lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo

—bien, hablamos de…—

—¡Itachi-kun! —Entro gritando Ino interrumpiéndole y haciendo que Sasuke bufara— ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

— ¡Ino!, has dejado la cocina encendida, casi se me quema todo—apareció reclamándole pero cuando vio a Itachi también fue a poner oído y se olvidó del tema de la cocina

—estaba mejor, hablamos sobre el tema de que mañana nos iremos—

—¿¡Como es eso!? —exclamaron las dos chicas mirando extrañadas al mayor

—Naruto se los dirá—dijo simplemente Itachi

—¡Pero…!

—Habla Naruto—ante el tono que ocuparon las chicas no tuvo mas opción que explicarles lo mejor que pudo a las chicas… aunque ni el haya entendido del todo

—Como estaba—susurro secamente Sasuke sentado al lado del mayor

—Mejor—respondió solo eso, la chica estuvo igual de decaída de inicio a fin, pero al menos no había vuelto a llorar

Sasuke asintió y ahí termino su charla.

**========0========0========0========0========**

—Hinata—

—Si, pasa Neji-niisan—

—¿Te has comunicado con el Uchiha? —

—Ahá—exclamo sin apartar su vista de la ventana—ya se dónde están, pero parece que empezara a llover pronto—ahora desvió su mirada hacia la de su primo

—Tienes razón—el castaño se acercó a la ventana y vio las nubes oscuras

—Los chicos no saben aún, ¿les podrías decir tú?—

—…—Neji se giro a ver a su prima y le vio su mirada entristecida… igual que tantas veces—claro yo lo hare después—

—Gracias—le regalo una leve sonrisa—me gustaría quedarme aquí… quiero ver la lluvia—

—Claro—Neji le sonrió de vuelta y caminando hacia ella le beso la frente como cuando pequeños—te acompañaría, pero el agua ya lo hará ¿verdad? —ambos chicos se sonrieron con complicidad y Neji abandono la habitación

**========0========0========0========0========**

—_Vago de pacotilla… me pudiste haber levantado temprano, eso es soportable. Que después no me hables ni me expliques el porqué de tu maldito apuro ya me enojo pero aun asi te lo aguanto, hasta logre terminar el almuerzo sin explotar... ¡Pero ya son las malditas 3 de la tarde, me has levantado a las 7 y ni siquiera me dices que pasa por tu cabeza!_ — eran los pensamientos de la rubia quien mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina desprestigiaba totalmente en su mente al chico.

Una vez que termino de asear, tomo una decisión y a rápidos pasos se dirigió a la entrada en donde se suponía estaba él, cuando llego pudo confirmar que no se había equivocado, ahí estaba trabando la puerta, a unos pasos de llegar al lugar en el que él estaba se frenó y le hablo… pero el castaño ni se dignó a abrir la boca, ¡ni siquiera a mirarla!, intento nuevamente con peor humor pero el chico volvió a ignorarla, ya al cuarto intento (que no tuvo resultados favorables tampoco), simplemente se rindió y lo mando al diablo para luego retirarse.

—_Si serás… Hmp no estoy para esto_. N_o tengo porque aguantar a un baka que más encima se hace el mudo_— pensó con el ceño fruncido tras haber llegado a su cuarto

.

.

.

Suspiro al sentir que la presencia de la ojiverde desaparecía, en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de poder molestarla, o ingeniárselas para que lo dejara en paz; como en cualquier otra situación normal; así que prefirió callar y esperar a que la chica se cansara de su mutismo y se fuera

—_En estos momentos odio que mi cabeza me haga pensar en todo, repensar en cada situación, barajar opciones, de seguro ya son más de 100 posibilidades en las que he pensado, y ninguna tiene un resultado favorable, que es lo que más me frustra_—el chico se encontraba reflexionando, mientras llegaba caminando al salón (había terminado de trabar la puerta) y no pudo evitar descargarse pateando un sillón con rabia—ya sabía yo que _esto sería verdaderamente problemático, me gustaría simplemente poder mirar las nubes... pero al parecer me lo quieren restregar en la cara poniéndose a llover justo ahora_—Aun parado se quedó viendo por la ventana las gotas de agua que caían, luego con un paso calmado y perezoso; como era costumbre en él; se dirigió a un sillón que estaba del otro lado.

—Solo… deseo que ella este bien—susurro ya sentado posando su mirada en el grande y blanco techo a la vez que apoyaba su antebrazo en su frente, volviendo a introducirse en sus tormentosos pensamientos.

—¡Shikamaru ahora me dirás que…!—La rubia ahogo sus gritos al llegar al salón y encontrar al chico observando el techo cambiando su expresión reiteradas veces como si estuviera en un conflicto interno.

Había decidido venir, porque por más que trato no pudo eliminar la inmensa duda y curiosidad de saber porque el vago la había despertado tan temprano… y también saber si le pasaba algo porque durante todo el día había estado sumamente raro.

En la entrada del salón no pudo hacer más que quedarse estática, de todas las veces en que se habían visto con Shikamaru, nunca le había encontrado haciendo algo que no fuera dormir, o con una mirada que no fuera de aburrimiento, pero ahora… se lo pillaba así, tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido, y unas ganas inmensas de correr a su lado y consolarlo la invadieron, un nuevo sentimiento creció dentro de ella completamente diferente al de irritación que casi siempre sentía para con él, reconoció el sentimiento, era ese sentía de pequeña por Gaara cuando algún chico lo molestaba, o cuando se provocaba alguna herida por estar jugando, era el sentimiento de protección, las ganas de que nada malo le pasara, de consolarlo como una verdadera madre, después de todo ella seguía siendo muy sobreprotectora para con sus hermanos.

Con los recuerdos y el aumento de sus ganas por consolarlo tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para controlarse, pero igual de relajada como siempre era(siempre que no la hacían enojar) decidió hacer algo no tan impulsivo, asi con una leve sonrisa camino lentamente hacia donde el chico estaba sentado

—Sabes—hablo cuando ya estuvo sentada a su lado— aunque no me caigas bien y no te soporte…—

—el sentimiento es mutuo—exclamo débilmente el chico aun con la mirada en el techo

Todo el sentimiento positivo y amable con el que le había venido a ver se fue por el caño ante la contestación del chico—ahá, te venía a apoyar vago ingrato pero como ya veo estas suuuper bien—frunció el ceño y se levantó del sillón en donde apenas estuvo un par de segundos sentada

—¡Espera!—poso su vista en la espalda de la chica que ya se estaba yendo —_si ella se va, si me deja solo, seguiré pensando y pensando… no lo soportaría más_—pensó alterado— No te vayas problemática—exclamo en un susurro pero que denotaba levemente su ansiedad

—¡Me dices eso, y luego me pides que me…!—guardo silencio al voltearse y encontrar al chico ahí, mirándola como si ella fuera un bote salvavidas —siempre estás diciendo eso pero el verdaderamente problemático eres tu—se rindió y coloco su mano en la frente en gesto de negación. En verdad no lo terminaba de entender, primero estaba con la mirada más triste del mundo y desarrollaba ese sentimiento en ella, luego cuando le venía a ofrecer su ayuda la molestaba y después le pedía (a su forma claro está), que le hiciera compañía—_hmp, y las mujeres somos difíciles de entender_—con un suspiro se fue a sentar al lado del chico nuevamente

La chica no dijo nada, y el tampoco hizo algún esfuerzo por iniciar la plática asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella apoyo su codo en el borde de sillón y una mano su mentón y le regalo una mirada curiosa al chico

—_¿En que estará pensando?_ —y se había aburrido un poco y la expresión del chico quien estaba con los ojos fijos al frente le causaba curiosidad.

— ¿y esa mirada? —Le inquirió Shikamaru ya más calmado con su típica mirada de aburrimiento dirigida a la chica, pero tras unos segundos sonrió burlonamente dejando a la joven intrigada, luego dijo—Se que puedo ser irresistible pero…—no pudo terminar porque recibió una patada en toda su pantorrilla, cortesía de la chica

—Irresistible mi abuela—le devolvió con burla viendo como el chico se sujetaba su pierna, luego no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión entre dolor, sorpresa y enojo que puso el chico. Tras unos segundos la risa se le contagio a Shikamaru y terminaron los dos soltando leves carcajadas.

Paso cerca de una hora. Al final no requirieron palabras para que Temari supiera que el chico le estaba agradecido.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—_Este baka no es tan mala compañía_— pensaba Temari sin ser consiente que el castaño a su lado pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Sabes, adoro el silencio pero con el sonido de Zombies de fondo, hasta preferiría tener a Naruto dando vueltas por aquí—exclamo Shikamaru bostezando, Temari soltó una risa y le apoyo su idea con un asentimiento de cabeza

—Espera, ¿ese no es un teléfono? —la rubia freno su risa y exclamo sorprendida— ¿no que no funcionaban? — se quedaron mirando confundidos.

—Tal parece que ahora si lo hacen—comento—y ese es mi teléfono—luego lo reconoció y lo fue a tomar siendo seguido de cerca por la rubia

— ¿Halo? —

—_¡¿Shikamaru?!_— el solo escuchar la pronunciación de su nombre por esa voz que reconoció de inmediato, le provoco una inmensa impresión que lo hizo quedar estático

— ¿Shikamaru? —exclamo la rubia un poco preocupada por la expresión del chico, pero él no hacía más que tener los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

**========0========0========0========0========**

—A comenzado a llover— hablo Sai y el resto se acercó a la ventana

— ¿Aun nos iremos así Neji? — TenTen le cuestiono. El castaño ya les había contado todo, desde que Hinata llamo a Sasuke, hasta lo de ir a donde Sakura para poder viajar a ese lugar seguro a las afueras de Konoha, nadie protesto, después de todo sería algo beneficioso para ellos.

—Así es TenTen—le respondió asintiendo— como Hinata ha dicho que se irán de donde están mañana, debemos ir lo antes posible—

—Ya veo—La chica volvió a dirigir su mirada a la lluvia. En todo caso solo eran las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, aún quedaba bastante tiempo para irse antes de que oscureciera.

—Es… un escenario desalentador— exteriorizo sus pensamientos Hanabi que tenía una expresión seria a la vez que miraba fijamente las nubes y los zombies tras las rejas

—No lo creo tan así—hablo serio Neji recordando la pequeña conversación de hace un rato con su prima. TenTen, Sai y Hanabi se le quedaron mirando— recuerdo que Hinata, tras la muerte de su madre y la de Hanabi…—

— _Mama_—pensó Hanabi bajando el rostro

—… cada día lluvioso se me acercaba y me decía con una sonrisa_… ¿Sabes Neji-nii? la lluvia me gusta, porque se lo lleva todo_— sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo sin mirar a los chicos quienes estaban callados y atentos a su relato.

—En verdad no la entendía, para mí siempre fueron días oscuros, tristes, no sabía cómo ella podía apreciarlos de otra manera, pero el día en que mi padre falleció estaba lloviendo y por primera vez, parado bajo la lluvia logre comprenderla, la lluvia se llevaba mis lágrimas y me alivio el dolor que sentía en el pecho, fue relajante mientras duro, pues al dejar de caer las gotas de lluvia el alivio desapareció— Neji siguió relatando mirando melancólicamente la lluvia, hablaba como si estuviera en otro lugar y su voz saliera automáticamente—a veces, la lluvia no es un simple paisaje triste, sino que al volverse una compañera en tus penas, te da consuelo… la lluvia se lleva todo consigo, incluso algunos dolores— cuando termino su relato y salió de sus memorias se dio cuenta de que había le miraban fijamente, se tensó un poco y solo giro la vista a un lado cruzándose de brazos

—Ojala el agua también se los pudiera llevar ellos— dijo TenTen señalando con el pulgar a los muertos que intentaban traspasar las rejas. Se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba su amigo y le quiso ayudar, además estaba sorprendida, era la segunda vez (con suerte), que le escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas, no pudo evitar plantar una sonrisa en sus labios

—Creo que desde ahora me gustara más la lluvia—exclamo Hanabi con una leve sonrisa, pensando en su hermana

—Opino igual que Hinata-chan, y después de todo siempre me ha gustado estar bajo la lluvia—comento también Sai con su ya tipica sonrisa a la vista de los demás

—hm hm—se aclaró levemente la garganta—bueno, tal vez sería mejor esperar que la lluvia cese un poco—

El resto asintió, viendo que esa sería una buena opción, además a nadie le daba completa seguridad el salir con esta lluvia, después de todo un accidente no estaba dentro de sus planes.

**========0========0========0========0========**

Kukuku

¿Les deje con intriga? ¿Saben quién ha llamado a Shikamaru?, no tengo idea si he sido obvia, espero que si lo he sido no fuera tanto xD, ¿quieren saber que pasara en el otro cap? Yo si xD, aunque ya tengo varias ideas :o

Y… ¡Dios mío, no lo logre! D:

Volví a tardar dos semanas T-T no daré excusas, de repente algunas si valen xD pero las mías es solo que me he encontrado haciendo miles de cosas más y la inspiración del cap no me llegaba

Volveré a intentar que el capi me salga para la otra semana, OJO, no prometo nada… no quiero que después no lo pueda cumplir :(, pero si le pondré más ganas, ¡De veras!

Nuevamente gracias Guest y MarthaIP por su apoyo y sus review

Si puedes… ¿me dejas un review?, hasta un simple "conti" me emocionara xD

"_**La lluvia me gusta, porque se lleva todo…" **_

Una pequeña frase de un amigo, a quien su novia lo termino y ha estado súper mal, me ha gustado y simplemente se las quise compartir, y la he utilizado en el cap :)

¡Matta ne! :3


End file.
